Procurando Lily!
by Maria A'louca
Summary: - Obrigada? Porquê? Ela o beijou, devagar e apaixonadamente. – Por não esquecer o nosso amor...
1. Capitulo 1

**Discl.:** Todo o mundo magico de Harry Potter não me pertence; todos os creditos são para a nossa brilhante JK, e pra Wanner B. também... Em fim, escrevo só pra passar o tempo!

* * *

**Capítulo um:  
Lily Sumiu! **

Era uma manhã fresca de primavera, pássaros gorjeavam, o sol brilhava, em fim, um dia perfeito. Esse dia se fazia ainda mais perfeito, porque era o dia em que James Potter e Lily Evans se casariam...

- É hoje! – sibilou Sirius. – Sabe que se quiser desistir é só dar um sinal... – James o olhou de soslaio, o que fez o amigo se calar num suspiro. - Sirius!  
- Tá, foi mal.  
- Mal? Foi péssimo! Você é o meu padrinho de casamento – disse James contraindo os belos olhos castanhos.  
- Mas não deixo de ser maroto... – sorriu Sirius passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e revirando os olhos extremamente azuis e profundos.

A porta se abriu bruscamente revelando um terceiro maroto, Remus Lupin.

- Pronto? – perguntou, deixando o cabelo loiro avelã cair por cima dos olhos azuis piscinas e entregando um sorriso sincero aos dois amigos que se encontravam dentro do pequeno cômodo no fundo do templo.  
- Aluado meu amigo, estou pronto desde o sexto ano quando descobri que Lily aceitaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se casar comigo.  
- E bota tarde nisso – riu-se o moreno.  
- Ria bastante, seu... seu... encalhado! – James, conhecido também como Pontas, pulou em cima de Sirius, ou Almofadinhas como era chamado, e começou a distribuir cascudos e socos no amigo desavisado.

Remo, ou Aluado como era apelidado pelos amigos, suspirou e sorriu entregando-se à brincadeira.

- Garotas, garotas, sei que a despedida está muito boa, mas temos um casamento para estragar, digo participar... Lily vai ficar tão decepcionada quando descobrir que foi trocada por outro...  
- Não diga isso nem brincando caro Aluado, meu casamento, sem marotagens – disse James como se explicasse a duas crianças que não se deve brincar com fogo.  
- Relaxa Pontas, eu e o Aluado só preparamos uma surpresinha para você.

Sirius deu o seu famoso sorriso maroto e foi em direção a porta, deixando James um tanto quanto intrigado.

- Sirius Antony Black... – Sirius crispou as sobrancelhas com a menção do nome completo – O que você pretende fazer?  
- Madrinhas bonitinhas essas amigas da Lily – piscou maroto antes de bater a porta.

James olhou-se no espelho e fechando os olhos se lembrou que amanhã, nessa mesma hora, estaria em lua de mel com sua "ruivinha", fazendo coisas que ele não ousaria contar ao seus filhos. Sorrindo com seus próprios pensamentos, olhou para Remo (que estalava os dedos numa fracassada tentativa de acordá-lo) e saiu puxando-o pela mesma porta em que Sirius havia desaparecido minutos antes.

•••

- Lily você já sabe, qualquer coisa desmaie! – disse uma loira que tentava, sem sucesso, tirar algumas pontas revoltas que teimavam em cair nos olhos da noiva.  
- Lene... – suspirou a ruiva levantando o busto do vestido.  
- Estarei na lateral da esquerda, meu carro tem combustível para pelo menos dois dias sem precisar abastecer.  
- Marlene Mckinnon! Você está convivendo demais com o Sirius... Quem já viu uma coisa dessas? – a ruiva puxou a mão da amiga espalhando toda a franja, antes presa.  
- Calma, era só por via das dúvidas ... Lily você realmente quer ficar com ele por toda a sua vida? Você não acha que o "felizes para sempre" é tempo demais?

Lily revirou os orbes extremamente verdes e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto descia do banquinho, posicionado-se em frente a cinco espelhos que refletiam o vestido longo de ombros nus e de um branco impecável.

- Você será a próxima!  
- Não dê o veredicto antes que os jurados possam julgar! No dia que alguém botar a coleira em Marlene Mckinnon, o Malfoy arruma uma trouxa pra se casar, e quando eu digo trouxa, eu digo nos dois sentidos.  
- Ah Lene, você é uma péssima madrinha!  
- Vou dar uma olhadinha no Black, ele estava olhando para aquela amiguinha sua, a "japinha" sem nada.  
- Sem nada?  
- Sem graça, sem sal, sem bunda, sem peito, em fim, sem nada!

Marlene saiu dando gargalhadas e deixou Lily acariciando o buquê de lírios.

PLOC!

O barulho revelou quem Lily menos gostaria de ver naquele dia, e que ela jamais imaginaria ver naquele dia. Severus Snape.

- Snape? – ela falou descrente enquanto procurava aflita sua varinha. Não a encontrou, estaria, provavelmente, em baixo de toneladas de roupas jogadas no chão.  
- Não adianta, está procurando isso? – disse Snape pegando a varinha do chão.  
- O que você quer?  
- Calma Evans, só porque a sangue-ruim vai se casar com um puro-sangue, não significa que ela valha mais do que a porcaria que já era.  
- Cala a boca!  
- Você não vai se casar com o Potter!  
- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – ela perguntou com desdém olhando para a face pálida do homem coberta por longos fios oleosos.  
- FINITE MEMORIUM!

Lily viu um raio vermelho lhe atingir em cheio no coração, não sentiu dor, apenas um estranho vazio... O mais sórdido vazio.

- O que você fez comigo? – segurando as lágrimas, ela ergueu-se com dignidade pegando um pedaço de madeira esquecida no chão.  
- Você é patética Evans. Pensei que você era uma sabe-tudo? Onde estão os professores para falarem o quanto você é "boa e esperta"? - O que você fez comigo?  
- Não deveria, mas... Qual seria a graça se vocês não sofressem? Você ama muita gente? Reze para que essa resposta seja não – ele parou para dar um pequeno sorriso sádico – Sabe esse feitiço Evans? Foi um presentinho do Lord para o Potter, que eu fiz questão de vir entregar; você vai se esquecer de tudo, ou melhor, você vai se esquecer de todo mundo que você ama.  
- Mentira! – esbravejou a ruiva que já não continha mais as lágrimas.  
- Hum... Vamos fazer um teste, quem é James Potter?

Lily sabia a resposta, que pergunta mais idiota! Foi aí que tentou se lembrar dele, ela sabia quem era ele, ela o conhecia! Ela se lembrava de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, ela se lembrava do seu sorriso meigo, maroto... era ele o Jay..., não ele era "Jayzo", "Maizon" era... Lembrou-se de um grito... "Eu te odeio Potter".

- Você não sabe?  
- Cala a boca!  
- A sangue-ruim não se lembra? Porque você está aqui Evans?  
- Ahhhhh! – um grito desesperado saiu, sem aviso, da boca da ruiva que se encolhia no chão.

••••

- Ahhhhh!!!

James ouviu um grito, era o grito da sua Lily, ela estava em perigo. Sem pensar duas vezes o maroto correu da frente do templo de estilo greco-romano, sua Lily corria perigo. Correu para o cômodo dentro do templo onde Sirius e Lupin esmurravam a porta enquanto Marlene lacrimejava.

- Eu só fui buscar a flor – Lene engoliu as lágrimas enquanto balançava as mãos.  
- Quem está aí? Já tentaram o "alorromora"?  
- Óbvio que sim! – respondeu Sirius ao amigo. - Quem está aí? – repetiu James.  
- Snape! Ouvi a Lily gritar com ele.  
- Ah, se aquele seboso encostar num fio de cabelo ruivo dela eu acabo com ele.

Ele tentou mais uma vez arrombar a porta, em vão.

- Lily! – gritou James batendo a cabeça na porta.

A porta se abriu. Lily estava com os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão vazia, triste. Marlene correu e abraçou a amiga. Lily não chorou.

- Ele-ele-ele te fez alguma coisa? – James estava muito nervoso, gaguejava, suas mãos suavam e ao mesmo tempo estava gelado.  
- Não – ela optou por não contar a verdade, ela não esqueceria o... "Jairo, digo, James" tão fácil.  
- Ele está aí? Esse desgraçado!  
- Calma, ele se foi. Veio apenas dizer alguns desaforos... Idiota! – Lily fingiu um sorriso, mas ninguém teve a coragem, nem vontade de retrucá-lo.  
- Tem certeza?

James se aproximou de Lily, que ficou ligeiramente corada, lhe dando um pequeno beijo.

- Sabe, o fato de você corar perto de mim me deixa ansioso – disse o maroto no ouvido da ruiva.  
- Tá, tá, tá. Agora que a seção terror acabou, temos um casamento a fazer e você não quer casar com uma noiva descabelada, certo pequeno "porco-espinho"?  
- Eu casaria com a Lily mesmo se ela fosse careca!

Lily sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Não, não, não; você não casaria. – Marlene riu e puxou Lily para dentro do cômodo.  
- Lily! – James chamou-a. – Só não se esqueça do nosso amor – piscou ele marotamente.

•••

- Você realmente está bem Lily? - Marlene havia acabado de maquiar a ruiva, que ficara o tempo todo pensando...  
- Ah, claro Marilene.  
- Marilene? Lily, eu me chamo Marlene, Lene Mckinnon! Sua melhor amiga!  
- Lene, eu... – Lily não chorou, mas contou tudo o que Snape havia falado, sempre tentando buscar o ar, que parecia querer fugir de seus pulmões.  
- Meu Deus!  
- O que você acha?  
- Claro que você tem que se casar, quero dizer, você ainda se lembra do James, você o ama... Certo?  
- Acho que sim.  
- Acha?  
- As lembranças estão se esvaindo.  
- Nós vamos achar uma solução. Agora enche o peito, barriga para dentro que nos temos um casamento a fazer!

•••

- A Lily estava muito estranha...  
- Calma Pontas, era só nervosismo. Por causa do seboso, mas nada que a nossa Lily não resolva, tomara que ela tenha mandado ele lá para a Groenlândia!  
- Não é tão simples Almofadinhas – retrucou James.  
- O James tem razão, algo aconteceu e a Lily não quis nos falar.  
- Está na hora! – avisou uma das crianças que carregaria as cestinhas de flores.

James sorriu, a idéia de "cestinhas de flores porque são bonitinhas", só poderia ser da sua Lily.

•••

James estava lá no altar, ao seu lado, estavam Sirius, seu padrinho; Jonh e Amara Potter, seus pais; e Marlene, sua madrinha. À frente, encontrava-se o "duende-casamenteiro", por cima de uma pilha de livros (o que o fez, estranhamente, se lembrar do professor Bins... Isso porque ele quase sempre dormia nas aulas, imagine se prestasse atenção?). Ansioso, James ouviu o canto da fênix, era o sinal de que a noiva iria "aparecer" no templo.  
De degraus feitos das mais brancas nuvens, James viu Lily descer graciosamente do céu. Mas algo estava errado... Seus olhos não brilhavam...

•••

Ela não sabia o que fazer, se sentia acuda... Desesperada. Olhava para o homem a sua frente, enquanto o duende lhes dizia palavras e mais palavras, mas ela não sabia quem era ele, sentia-se bem ao seu lado, mas não sabia quem era ele, o homem que sorria e respondia um "Sim!" convicto enquanto amaciava suas mãos. Ela acordou de seus devaneios assim que o duende a olhou e pronunciou seu nome.

- Lily Elizabeth Evans, você aceita se casar com James Henry Potter?

Silêncio.

- Lily? – James a olhou temerosamente, ele não encontrou o brilho em seus olhos.

- Lily Elizabeth Evans, você aceita se casar com James Henry Potter? – repetiu o duende.

Ela não podia se enganar, enganar ele, enganar à todos! Ela não podia, não tinha esse direito.

- Eu.. eu.. eu sinto muito James, eu não posso!

CRAC!

Lily desapareceu, deixando todos chocados, deixando James chocado, ali, parado, de joelhos no altar. Enquanto a multidão de convidados entrava em polvorosa, Sirius puxou o rapaz para dentro da igreja, o deixando ali, sozinho, pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto...

- Gente! – ninguém olhou. – Galera! – mais uma vez ele foi ignorado. –Fiu-fiu, oh cambada! – agora a igreja encontrava-se num profundo silêncio olhando para Sirius Black. – Por motivos mais tarde esclarecidos, o casamento foi adiado por tempo indeterminado! Agora todo mundo circulando!

•••

- Lily, o que você faz aqui?

Lily estava vestida de noiva, numa rua de trouxas, molhada pela chuva, enquanto olhava a mulher à sua frente, como se ela fosse a única coisa que lhe restava.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda!  
- Entre, está frio.

•••

- Mas o que? – gritou James após ouvir a Marlene ouvir a mesma história que a amiga havia lhe contado horas antes. – Porque ela não me disse nada?  
- Você estava tão feliz, e... ela ainda se lembrava!  
- Ótima amiga é você em Mckinnon? Agora a Lily ta por aí perdida sem lembrar de ninguém... de ninguém de quem ela gosta!  
- Não grite com a Lene – retrucou Sirius. – Todos estão abalados, ninguém aqui é culpado...  
- O Sirius tem razão, não vamos encontrar culpados.  
- Eu não disse isso, a culpa é toda do maldito Seboso. Vou cortar a cabeça dele e dar ao Pontas de presente!  
- Temos que pensar, aonde você iria se não se lembrasse de ninguém que você gosta?  
- É isso Lene! Você é um gênio!  
- Eu sou?  
- Claro a Lily só pode estar...

N/A: Oi gente! A fic está sendo reeditada por que agora ela está betada... Eu queria agradecer a **Isabela Taccolini,** por ter betado o capitulo e agradecer a quem comentou...  
Também queria informar que nos primeiros capítulos a fic é rápida, mas depois o ritmo fica legal.  
BJkas, não esqueçam de comentar!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discl.: Todo o mundo magico de Harry Potter não me pertence; todos os creditos são para a nossa brilhante JK, e pra Wanner B. também... Em fim, escrevo só pra passar o tempo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo dois:  
No meu quintal não!**

- Claro, a Lily só pode estar na casa da Petúnia!  
- Quem é Petúnia? – Sirius perguntou afrouxando a gravata do terno, enquanto James levantava-se afoito.  
- Isso! A irmã! Lily não gosta dela, mas elas não deixam de ser irmãs!  
- Lene, você tem certeza?  
- Claro Sirius, desde que estudávamos em Hogwarts Lily me contava das brigas com a irmã...

CRACK!!!

Num rodopiar James desapareceu, deixando Sirius e Marlene sem reação.

••••

Como fazia todos dias desde que casara-se, Petúnia Dusley colocava suas sandálias de pano, seu roupão engomado, fritava ovos com bacon para o marido e finalmente ia espiar a vizinhança pela janela.  
Naquele dia, no entanto, surpreendeu-se ao olhar para o jardim e encontrar o noivo (ou seria ex-noivo?) de sua irmã, deitado no gramado do jardim.

- Lily! Tire aquela aberração do meu jardim! O que os visinhos vão pensar? O que Valter vai dizer? Por Deus, rápido sua lerda!

Lily havia se vestido com um vestido branco, usado na adolescência (que era a única roupa esquecida, por acaso, na casa de sua "adorável" irmã) e seguiu para o jardim da frente da casa. Não que ela ligasse realmente para o que os visinhos iriam achar, mas, se tratava de uma "aberração", ou seja, algo relacionado a uma das poucas coisas que se lembrava, Hogwarts.

Ela sabia, ela sentia, seu coração estava definhando e, naquele momento, ela só se lembrava das brigas com a irmã... e isso era demasiadamente triste para um coração tão doce quanto o de Lily Evans.

- Psiu! – ela cutucou o belo rapaz que dormia na grama.

••••

- Lene, o que vamos fazer?

Marlene levantou-se embrulhada no lençol, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma "idéia brilhante". Deu um beijo no namorado e começou a pular gritando por todo o apartamento do casal.

- É isso Sirius!  
- Isso o quê Lene?  
- Se a Lily está se esquecendo... Vamos lembrá-la!  
- Hã?  
- Sirius Antony Black! Não me desaponte.  
- Marlene McKinnon, não seja metida!  
- Aff – suspirou – você não presta atenção mesmo nas aulas teóricas do curso de aurores?  
- Você realmente quer que eu responda?  
- Ah! – revirou os olhos – Acontece senhor Black, que as aulas não são só para "encher seu precioso saco". De noite quando nós... hum... você sabe, eu me lembrei que uma vez o professo Hapkins comentou sobre o feitiço "FINITI MEMORIUN".  
- Você se lembrou do professor Hapkins quando nós.. oh Marlene! Argh!  
- Você se lembra?  
- Eu não, e você?  
- Eu... eu esqueci! – olhou chateada para o namorado que segurava o riso. – Mas sei de alguém que vai se lembrar!

••••

- Lily!

James saltou da grama olhando a "ex-futura-mulher" vestida como no dia em que começaram a namorar. Para ele era tudo tão.. Difícil! Para ela era como se vivesse em um filme antigo, tudo era velho e estranhamente familiar, ao mesmo tempo em que era totalmente desconhecido.

- Você me conhece?

James a olhou tristemente, suas esmeraldas estavam "apagadas" e seu sorriso morto, em algum lugar. Sentiu o nó na garganta, tudo era tão... Dolorido!

- Podemos entrar?

•••••

TOC,TOC... (N/A: Eu sei que é tosco, mas vocês vão encontrar muitos "toc, toc", "crasck's" e "Bem's" na fic)

- Remo.. Aluado... Lobinho! – Sirius berrou na frente do apartamento nº25 antes de ser puxado bruscamente para dentro.  
- Seu idiota, não sabe ser discreto?  
- Sim Lupin meu velho amigo, obrigado por perguntar, eu estou bem, e minha mãe? Ah, ela está muito mal, obrigada!  
- Rá, rá, rá! Você é _**tão**_ engraçado. O quê quer Almofadinhas?  
- Lene me mandou vir te perguntar sobre o "FINITE MEMORIUN".  
- Sim... Sim, já pesquisei. Sabe, é coisa das trevas... O lado negro da força **mesmo! **

Lupin fez uma pausa enquanto o amigo sentava-se no sofá puído da pequena sala iluminado por uma lareira com pouca lenha.

- Se em cinco dias ela não recuperar a memória... – falou Lupin após a pausa – Já era!  
- "Já era"?  
- Ela não vai se lembrar mais.  
- Então há uma chance...

•••••

- Petúnia, o quê aquelas aberrações fazem na minha sala? – retrucou Valter Dusley, um homem que (com certeza) você não gostaria de ter o desprazer de ver logo pela manhã.  
- Minha irmã não se lembra dele. Sabe, papai ficará muito feliz se Lily voltar para casa e se esquecer desse "mundinho".

O olhar ganancioso de Valter Dusley apareceu furtivamente em sua face roliça, deixando até Petúnia receosa.

•••••

Sirius e Remo aparataram em frente ao apartamento que Marlene dividia com Lily antes do "quase-casamento" e entraram sem cerimônia após Sirius retirar a chave debaixo do vaso de orquídeas. Contando resumidamente a conversa para a namorada que tomava café, Sirius sentou-se nervosamente no sofá.

- Você ainda não entendeu? É tão óbvio!  
- Desculpe, "oh Marlene Mckinno, mestre superior de suma inteligência que vive entre nós, meros mortais"!  
- Ah, obrigado pelo elogio Sirius "ser de pouca inteligência, mas bem bonitinho". Pense comigo – sentou-se na frente dos rapazes. – Quando uma pessoa perde a memória, o que nós fazemos?

Silêncio.

- Nós mostramos "coisas" que a faça se lembrar! Procuramos a Lily do sexto ano que ignorava o James. Procuramos a Lily do sétimo que fingia odiar o James e por fim, procuramos a Lily auror que é, eu tenho certeza, perdidamente apaixonada pelo James! - Ah! – exclamaram os marotos.  
- E com vamos fazer isso?  
- Argh! Sirius.. você é tão...  
- Bonito, charmoso, elegante, inteligente...  
- Insuportavelmente você!

•••••

- Sim "Jayson"...  
- É James!  
- Sim "James", e você espera que eu _realmente_ acredite em você? – disse a ruiva cruzando as pernas.  
- É Lily por mais estúpido que possa lhe parecer, nós iríamos nos casar e você _**é**_ perdidamente apaixonada por mim.

A ruiva riu.

- Senhor "Potery".  
- É Potter!  
- Quero dizer Potter. Eu estou um pouco confusa e no momento só me lembro de uma irmã fofoqueira e um pai que odeia minha profissão. Então se o senhor puder se retirar daqui e não deitar mais na grama do meu jardim... Ficarei imensamente grata.

James suspirou.

- Sabe Evans... Eu não desisti de você mesmo após três anos de convites negado e não vai ser por causa de um "pequeno probleminha de memória" que eu vou desistir.

Ele olhou aquelas esmeraldas, lhe pareciam um pouco com as da Evans de quinze anos de idade, puxou a ruiva pela cintura e lhe "tascou" um profundo e apaixonado beijo. Separou-se um pequeno segundo para poder respirar, mas assim que a ruiva tentou retrucar alguma coisa, puxou-a para um segundo beijo. Soltou-a e...

CRACK! - Aparatou.

••••••

- Tharam! – gritou Marlene retirando a capa do seu esportivo 87 amarelo de bancos de camurça... (N/A: sim, era pra ser brega e ao mesmo tempo glamuroso!)  
- Mas que...  
- Beleza, eu sei!  
- Eu ia dizer porcaria! – reclamou Sirius se encostando na porta do carro, que desabou (com Sirius e tudo) no chão.  
- Você não reclamava quando fugíamos para namorar... - Hum-hum... – pigarreou Remo. – Estamos em uma missão OK?  
- Estraga-prazer!  
- Ah Black! Dá um tempo!

PLIC! – num estalar de dedos Marlene trocou de roupa, vestindo uma saia longa e rodada, camiseta, óculos escuro e um lenço na cabeça.

É, isso fica melhor na Jennifer Lopez...

•••••

BEEMMM!!!

- Eu ainda não sei porque é a Lene que vai dirigindo.  
- Talvez, Black, seja porque eu passei no teste trouxa e você não!

BEEMMM!!!

- Dá para parar com essa buzina, Lene?  
- Calma Remo, só to apressando o James...

BEEMMM!!!

James apareceu na janela da mansão Potter resmungando alguns palavrões.

- Desce daí Pontas!  
- Vai latir numa outra praça Almofadinhas!  
- Vamos salvar a Lily!

••••

BEEMMM!!!

- Marlene McKinnon, se você ousar buzinar mais uma vez eu...  
- Você?  
- Eu entro em greve!  
- Greve? Seja mais explícito Black!  
- _Você-sabe-o-quê!  
- _Black!  
- Dá para o casal parar? Temos que salvar a minha Lily daquela prisão – disse James apontando para a casa nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
- Tudo bem, mas pelo que você me contou, acho melhor eu ir buscar a Lily.

Marlene correu até a porta jogando beijos aos marotos. Petúnia abriu a porta, tentou impedir a loira de entrar e... Creck! Caiu dura no chão, por baixo de um "oh" gritado por Remus e James, e de um "essa é a minha garota" gritado por Sirius.

•••••

- Ah, não vou não!  
- Mas vai sim!

•••••

CRACK!!!

Marlene reapareceu, só que dessa vez ela não estava sozinha. Trazia Lily nos braços, estupefada.

- Lene! O Quê você fez com minha ruiva?  
- Ah.. Um dia ela vai me agradecer, agora passa pra frente Jay que eu vou cuidar dela!  
- Para onde vamos?  
- Onde você a beijou pela primeira vez?  
- Hogsmeade!!

* * *

N/A: Oi gente! Agora que a fic está sendo betada eu fico mais aliviada... (huf!)  
Eu não desisti da historia não! Espero que comentem e desfrutem.. e lembrando.. esses primeiros capítulos foram corridos, mais os próximos não serão.. BJKAS, mais uma vez agradeço a quem comentou e acompanha a historia.. BJus! 

N/B: Que procurando uma beta? Esqueçam! A vaga é minha!! Huahauhuahua!!!

Oh... mas não é lindinha demais a história? Momento elogio: to amando demais! Fala sério gente, a história é bem original!

Em nome da autora: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

**No capítulo anterior...**

•••••

CRACK!!!  
Marlene reapareceu só que dessa vez ela não estava sozinha. Trazia Lily nos braços, estupefata.  
- Lene! O quê você fez com minha ruiva?  
- Ah... Um dia ela vai me agradecer, agora passa pra frente Jay que eu vou cuidar dela!  
- Para onde vamos?  
- Onde você a beijou pela primeira vez?  
- Hogsmeade!!

* * *

**Capitulo 03  
"Ás vezes, em Hogsmeade"**

Lily acordou olhando tudo a sua volta. Cada canto do estranho lugar lhe parecia familiar. Viu que estava em baixo de uma árvore, o nome "árvore dos enforcados"(1), apareceu assustadoramente em sua mente, e ela teve certeza que conhecia aquele lugar.  
Ao seu lado viu quatro jovens, dos quais dois, ela "conhecia" perfeitamente. É claro, uma, a loira que sorria, era eminentemente sua seqüestradora, e o outro, o moreno de cabelos assanhados era... o maluco do Potter! O maluco do jardim que afirmava que ela "tinha uma paixão secreta por ele" e que ele era "irresistível".  
- "Que presunçoso!" - pensou a ruiva se levantando vagarosamente, assim nenhum dos quatro elementos poderia desconfiar de nada e ela estaria longe antes que eles dissessem: "Feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores". A simples lembrança de qualquer coisa comestível fez seu estômago roncar. Lily não se lembrava da última vez que comera, mas seu estômago com certeza sabia que havia muito tempo.  
Foi quando se deu conta já não estava mais em baixo da árvore, e sim, em frente a uma adorável loja em que se lia na placa de madeira "Dedosdemel". Sem saber o porquê, a ruiva entrou na loja fazendo com que o pequeno sino em cima da porta desse um pequeno tilintar avisando sobre sua entrada no recinto.  
- Lily Evans? – uma atendente, um pouco velha, perguntou. Era baixa e um pouco acima do peso, no entanto, tinha o rosto muito bonito, um nariz afinado e um sorriso extremamente simpático.  
- Sim? – falou a ruiva com um "quê" de indagação no rosto.  
- Você não deve estar se lembrando de mim certo? Sou a Nora (2), prima da tia em terceiro grau do seu marido. - ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Não era possível que fosse casada. No mínimo era mais uma armadilha do grupo de malucos que haviam à seqüestrado. O mínimo que poderia fazer era entrar no jogo.  
- Ah! Claro.  
- Aceita um "caramelo-cor-de-mel"(3). – o estômago da ruiva se pronunciou, mas como sempre, sua consciência estava permanentemente em alerta, e ela não deixava se esquecer que estava sem um galão se que furado.  
- Desculpe, mas esqueci meu dinheiro hoje. – a mulher sorriu.  
- Quem seria eu se cobrasse alguns sicles da senhora Potter. Foi realmente uma pena não poder ter ido ao seu casamento querida... – entregou o doce para Lily enquanto continuou com seu monólogo. - Falando nisso, o que esta fazendo por aqui, pensei que estariam aproveitando a lua-de-mel no Hawaí... De qualquer jeito, se eu tivesse um marido como seu – a bruxa deu um sorrisinho - não sairia do quarto. – Por algum motivo desconhecido, a ruiva achou o comentário extremamente desnecessário. – Ainda me lembro do seu primeiro beijo, foi em frente a essa loja você se lembra? – Lily acenou com a cabeça, na verdade, não se lembrava, mas um pouco de educação não mataria ninguém. – Oh, foi realmente muito engraçado...  
Lily se pós a pensar, do porque seria engraçado um beijo... a porta se abriu, revelando um rapaz muito bonito, era ele, o louco do jardim...  
Uma luz branca, como um grande flesh, apareceu perante seus olhos e ela se sentiu com num túnel do tempo, até que ela já não era mais ela, e sim uma garotinha de quinze anos...  
(Flashback - on)  
- Eu já disse para você me deixar em paz McLaggen... – a ruiva colocou as mãos no bolso da veste e se dirigiu à porta.  
- Leon, Lily. – o garoto era muito alto e forte, mas não tinha cara de ser o mais inteligente.  
- Leon McLaggen (4), eu já disse que não quero sair com ninguém, principalmente se esse alguém for um aluno mais velho da sonserina. – ela puxou seu braço e tentou sair.  
- Saiba que meus NOM's foram tão bons quanto os seu.. – o garoto puxou-a para que sentassem juntos no banco, ainda dento da loja.  
- Não me importa quem o seu pai comprou para que você conseguisse ter uma nota descente, agora se você me der a licença, tenho muito que fazer e minhas amigas estão me esperando. – A garota quase levantou-se bruscamente, mas uma vez fora impedida de ficar de pé.  
- Quem você acha que é para tentar me esnobar Evans? Pois vou lhe dizer, você não passa de uma sangue-ruim, que vai ficar muito feliz se um dia se casar com o elfo doméstico que limpa o meu banheiro.  
Os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram, e ela perdeu alguns segundos pensando num bom feitiço para aplicar no garoto, ficou em dúvida entre o (5) "estupefaça" e o "furnunculos". Por fim decidiu-se pelo mais humilhante, mas, antes que levantasse a varinha, ouviu:  
-"Locomotor Mortis".  
Minutos depois McLaggen estava caído no chão, com as pernas coladas. Lily não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso, no entanto, assim que viu de quem se tratava o autor do feitiço franziu as sobrancelhas. Passou por cima do McLaggen, e foi tirar satisfação, com o tal garoto.  
- Potter! Eu poderia muito bem ter feito isto.  
- Eu sei, minha cara Evans, mas você não iria me privar de um momento de prazer como esse. Afinal, não é todos os dias que se pode azarar um sonserino na frente de um monitor e não levar detenção... – o garoto tinha cabelos despenteados que se levantavam na parte de trás, tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados por baixo de um óculos de aro redondo, seu rosto fino e sua altura, não faziam dele um garoto atrapalhado, pelo contrário, cada detalhe do garoto só o fazia ter uma aparência mais agradável e gentil, mesmo para uma garota como Lílian Evans.  
- Potter, Potter, Potter. Você realmente não tem jeito. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você e seus amigos ficarem longe de encrencas?  
- Pelo menos mais uma vez minha querida Evans. – Lily já notara, para ele, ela nunca era simplesmente Evans, era sempre "minha cara Evans", "minha querida Evans" ou "minha adorável Evans". Não que isso fosse realmente importante, já que ela sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo do quanto ele era "um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante", mas no geral ele era uma pessoa agradável de se conversar com, principalmente quando você não é uma dessas garotinhas ingênuas que acreditam no amor à primeira vista. Para que ela se apaixonasse por um garoto como James era necessário muito mais que meia dúzia de sorrisos e alguns galanteios.  
- Evans?  
- Sim?  
- Você notou que por mais que você não aceite ter um encontro comigo o destino sempre nos coloca juntos? – Lily riu-se. – Estou falando sério, não vê? Tudo não seria mais fácil se você admitisse que, assim como muitas outras, que eu sou... Simplesmente muito bom? – A garota olhou-o incrédula.  
- Você não existe, no dia que você crescer quem sabe...  
- Ah! Então a linda Lílian Evans admiti que eu sou – pisco – um pedaço de mal caminho?  
- Potter. – parou em frente ao garoto, cruzou os braços e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. - Você é inacreditável. Quero dizer, cheio de "eu sou isso", "eu sou aquilo", "eu sou assim", "eu sou assado", quando você vai acordar para o mundo?  
James aproximou-se delicadamente da garota, Lily, sua amiga, não uma amiga íntima, mas sim a sua amiga que o chamava de "irritante", quando ele era realmente irritante, aquela garotinha que conhecia desde o 1º ano, que defendia tudo que era certo, que era justa e engraçada. Foi ali que James notou que era ela, Lílian Evans, que iria lhe ajudar a ser uma pessoa melhor, seria com ele que ele dividiria as felicidades e tristezas da vida.  
- Sim, é você Lílian Evans. – ele pronunciou mais alto do que gostaria.  
- O quê? – seus olhos esmeraldas brilharam num verde intenso.  
- É com você que eu vou ser feliz... – dito isso, ele se aproximou da garota e lhe envolve em um doce beijo, cheio de emoção e ternura...  
-James... Potter, você não devia ter feito isso. – Lily virou-se sem evitar um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Ela não sabia se James seria ou não seu príncipe encantado, mas o que ela sentiu naquele momento, isso, era só dela...  
(Flashback - off)  
- Lily por onde você andou? Eu estava.. – ele notou que a jovem acabara de enxugar uma lágrima. – Não faça mais isso OK?  
Um pouco antônima com a situação ela saiu da loja dando um pequeno "tchau" a mulher e sem relutar, deixo-se levar pelo jovem, o Potter, que não era maluco nenhum, muito menos, um louco do jardim...  
- Você é bem bonito. – Lily pronunciou-se quebrando o silêncio. Um grande (leia-se gigantesco) sorriso apareceu no rosto do jovem.  
- Eu sei, todos sabem, por isso você ia se casar comigo.  
- Você não toma jeito? Ainda insiste que eu vou me casar com você? Ora, você é um.. é um.. Arrogante! – James sorriu, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir ele sabia que ela estava se lembrando, e se ela admitisse, bem, ela não seria Lílian Evans.  
- Eu sei Lily, eu sei...

••••••

- Remo, porque você nos chamou? Por acaso encontrou a Lily?  
- Não Almofadinhas, mas o James encontrou... – o jovem de cabelo castanho claro e olhos de mesma cor sorriu cansado.  
- Está perto da lua? – Remo afirmou com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe, sempre estaremos ao seu lado.  
Remo sorriu, mas ao notar que uma mulher loira se aproximava, piscou para o amigo e, dando uma desculpa qualquer, saiu em direção ao "Cabeça de Javali". Poderia ser impressão, mais ele vira uma garota, aluna de Hogwarts, que lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar...  
- Noticias? – a loira perguntou com um ar cansado.  
- James a encontrou... Na "Desdosdemel". – ele sorriu cúmplice.  
Sirius não se lembrava ao certo quando começara a amá-la verdadeiramente, só sabia que simplesmente a amava, e era como se aquilo sempre fosse daquele jeito. Como um grande amigo que você conhece antes mesmo de começar a falar, quando sua mãe é amiga da mãe dele, então você não se lembra ao certo quando aquela pessoa entrou na sua vida, e para qualquer dúvida ela sempre esteve lá.  
-Ou... Entendi. Hei, que tal nós dois... Sei lá, testarmos os bancos do meu carro? – Lene piscou marotamente. O maroto sorriu, pegou a garota nos braços e dando várias voltas entraram no carro.

••••••

Lily conversava, ou melhor, brigava, com James animadoramente, o seguindo em direção ao esportivo 77 (6). Ela ouvi barulhos estranhos que vinham de dentro do carro...  
-Pula!  
-Isso é muito bom... – gritou uma voz que Lily logo reconheceu sendo a da sua "seqüestradora".  
-Vem mais pra cá. – suspirou um homem aparentemente cansado...  
-Isso Sirius, faz direito...  
O carro balançava tanto, que por um momento tanto Lily quanto James levantaram a possibilidade de que ele poderia sair ladeira abaixo... James sorriu marotamente e com a intenção de atrapalhar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo puxou Lily em direção a janela do carro.  
James chegou perto o suficiente para se impressionar com a cena. Marlene e Sirius estavam pulando no estofado do carro como duas crianças pequenas. Sirius se levantava e sentava e cada vez que ele fazia isso de um lado do carro Marlene pulava pela ação da terceira lei de Newton... (7)  
-Ei James! – Sirius chamou. – É de molas! – danou-se a rir.  
James olhou para Lily que o olhou com uma expressão incrédula, ela não sabia se realmente era antes amiga dessas pessoas, mas sabia que seria um prazer as ter como companheiros de viagem e futuros amigos.

•••••

- Onde você estava? – indagou Sirius para Remo que chegava com um ar jovial.  
- Ah! Por aí...  
- Tá, sei.. quem é a garota? – Sirius franziu os olhos.  
- Que garota? – Remo fez-se de inocente.  
- A do bar...  
- Ah, claro. A Tonks. Filha de uma grande amiga. A mãe dela me fez grandes favores e eu sempre dava uma passada pela casa dela, e é claro, sem me esquecer dos presentes da pequena Tonks... – Remo disse num tom "aluado".  
- Vejo que a "pequena Tonks", não é mais tão pequena assim... – Remo ficou ligeiramente vermelho.  
- Não seja malicioso Almofadinhas... A Tonks é só uma menina! E... eu já disse que eu sou muito velho para ela!  
- Isso significa que ela já tentou...  
- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, acho melhor arrumarmos um lugar para passar a noite, a propósito... Lene! – Remo gritou para a amiga que sentava-se ao lado de Lily explicando e contando algumas histórias.  
- Oi?  
- Pra onde vamos amanhã?  
-Hum.. Se não me engano... Hogwarts!

* * *

N/B: Cara, que emoção... tá ficando cada vez melhor!!!!! Hogwarts é a próxima!!!! Ebaaaa!!

N/A:

(1)Não me lembro ao certo, mais á vi em um dos livros o nome dessa árvore que fica em Hogsmeada.  
(2) A Nora, foi uma personagem inventada por mim só pra fazer essa cena OK?  
(3) É realmente um doce vendido na "dedosdemel"  
(4) Não sei o nome do pai do Cómarco McLaggen, mais imagino que pra alguém ter uma peste dessa como filho, só pode ter sido da sonserina.  
(5) Todos os feitiços foram criados por nossa cara JK, para mais informações:  
(www).(madamepince).(com/)  
(6) desculpem, mas no capitulo passado eu coloquei "modelo 87", na verdade é 77, sorry.  
(7) Quem prestou atenção na aula de física? Terceira lei de Newton: Para toda ação há uma reação.  
• Obrigado pelos comentários! Eu escrevi esse capitulo de três formas diferentes, no fim escolhi essa. Espero que gostem!

Bjussss

Thanks! Por todos os comentários, continuem lendo.  
Betado por: **Isabela Taccolini**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Lembranças em Hogwarts**

- Eu queria, mais uma vez, dizer que eu sou completamente contra isso! – Lily sussurrou enquanto pulava a janela do famoso, mas nem tão popular "Cabeça de Javali". – É... Invasão de privacidade! – disse mais uma vez caindo no chão sujo.  
- Cale a boca Evans, assim você vai avisar até mesmo os aurores do Ministério – Sirius pulou caindo em cima da garota. – Mas, espere. Nós somos os aurores!  
- Almofadinhas, cuidado! – James cutucou o amigo, depois entrando e sendo seguido por Marlene e Remo.  
- Por que estamos fazendo isso? Afinal, sem querer ser implicante, mas, eu concordo com a Lily. Isso é muito errado!  
- Pela milésima vez, Aluado, essa é a passagem mais rápida para Hogwarts.  
- Calem a boca e vamos logo!  
- Ah Lene! – retrucaram os três garotos entrando numa pequena abertura atrás dum velho armário nos fundos do almoxarifado.

••••

Petúnia era o tipo de mulher que não dá opinião, e isso se faz ainda mais visível perante a presença corpulenta de seu marido, Valter Dursley, e de seu pai, George Evans.  
- Como? – esbravejou o velho elegante de cabelos grisalhos, um misto de vermelho e branco. – Como você teve a incompetência de deixar aquela amiga esquisita dela levá-la daqui? Ela também é sua responsabilidade, afinal, é sua irmã mais nova. Mais nova, ouviu Petúnia? – o velho repetiu passando as mãos no rosto, escondendo temporariamente seus olhos, de um verde negro e profundo.  
- Eu não deixei! – falou baixo, mas o suficiente para que percebessem o seu tom chorado. – Aquela estranha usou "aquilo" em mim... Magia... – sussurrou.  
- Não me importa! – esbravejou – Vá buscar meu chá, não muito doce.  
Petúnia deixou os dois homens a sós na sala, enquanto entrou na cozinha e colocou a chaleira no fogo.  
- ... – começou Valter. – O senhor sabe...  
- Eu não sei Dursley. Ou melhor, até sei. Sei que Petúnia não receberá herança alguma se eu não tiver minha pequenina ao meu lado.  
Sem dizer mais palavras, o homem saiu imponente, batendo a porta de sala e entrando numa BMW preta que o esperava com um motorista em frente à casa.  
- Papai!? – Petúnia chegou com uma delicada bandeja prata e xícara de sua melhor porcelana.  
- Já foi! – Dursley levantou-se e subiu rapidamente as escadas, deixando a mulher sozinha.  
- Se ela acha que vai se dar bem... – falou entre os dentes, a mulher, olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. – Está muito enganada! Assim eu pegar minha herança, a doce "pequenina" vai ficar sozinha, e eu vou transformar a "Grunnings" na maior e melhor fabricante de brocas da Inglaterra! Nem que para isso eu tenha que amarrar minha "querida" irmãzinha na poltrona do meu quarto – com um olhar ambicioso, Petúnia entrou na cozinha e começou a limpar pequenas manchas sobre o fogão.

••••

O pequeno grupo saiu ao lado do quadro de "Vlad, o Empalador". Olhando os corredores vazios, desejaram ainda estarem estudando, onde o maior de seus problemas eram os professores, e alguns colegas bagunceiros.  
- Hei! Pontas, aonde nós devemos ir?  
James mexeu os ombros a fim de mostrar indecisão.  
- Eu acho... – começou Lene enrolando uma mexa ruiva no dedo indicador – que devemos ir ao sétimo andar.  
- E... O que lhe diz isto? Quero dizer, é algo como "instinto feminino"? – riu-se Sirius apoiando-se no amigo ao lado, Remo.  
Marlene sorriu ironicamente e apontou para Lily que subia pela escada, rumo ao sétimo andar, deixando Sirius ligeiramente sem graça.  
Os quatro amigos seguiram a ruiva, até que a mesma parou em frente a uma parede, que logo materializou uma porta. Ela entrou, deixando a porta aberta, e logo o restante do grupo a seguiu. Para a surpresa do grupo, no quarto não havia nada, nem móveis, nem paredes, nem mesmo um chão. Tudo era branco e infinito...  
Lily parou, olhando para a imensidão branca, enquanto seus orbes dilatavam e uma grande luz, como a de um fleche, iluminava seu rosto. Ela voltava a Hogwarts da sua adolescência.

(Flashback)

_Quando as coisas estão horríveis — simplesmente horríveis — Concentro-me com toda força na idéia de que sou uma princesa.__  
__Digo a mim mesma:__  
__"Sou uma princesa."__  
__Vocês não imaginam como isso ajuda a superar os obstáculos da vida.__  
__A PRINCESINHA__  
__Frances Hodgson Burneu_

A frase de seu livro preferido não lhe saia da cabeça. Por que tudo era tão dificil para ela? Nesse último ano, _ele_ já era um amigo. Agora, não podia mais chamá-lo de Potter, mas, jamais, chamaria-o de James. Então resumia-se a chamá-lo de "Ei".  
- Ei. Pode me empresta suas anotaçõs de feitiços? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado na biblioteca. "Que esperteza a minha", pensou ironicamente.  
- Claro. Você não fez as suas?  
- Bem, é que ... é que acho que esta faltando alguma coisa...  
- Posso me sentar junto ao casal? – Marlene chegou com alguns livros na mão, enquanto dava uma piscadinha cúmplice a Lily.  
- Onde está seu namorano McKinnon? – James perguntou ligeiramente mal humorado por Marlene ter chegado numa das poucas horas em que ele havia conseguido conversar com a ruiva.  
- Namorado? O Prewett?  
- Acho que sim... Quantos namorados você tem? – Lily deu um pequena risadinha que logo foi repreendida pela a amiga, que depois virou-se para James, não muito contente.  
- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, em fim, eu não tenho mais namorado. O Gideão, é meu ex-namorado.  
- E por que terminou? – Lily entrou na conversa a fim de matar sua curiosidade.  
- Bem.. digamos, que eu, nós, tinhamos intereses diferentes... – Marlene riu-se, olhando para a mesa em que o ex sentava-se com a irmã mais nova, Molly.  
Der repente um sombra projetou-se sobre a mesinha .Os três olharam para cima.  
Viram uma aparição de estatura tão divina que, por um minuto, até Lily acreditou que o Messias há tanto tempo esperado pelas garotas de Hogwarts havia finalmente aparecido.  
Acontece que era só o Black — mas o Black com um visual que ninguém na escola certamente nunca tinha visto antes. Estava com um suéter de caxemira preta, sob uma jaqueta colante de couro preto, e calças de brim pretas que pareciam nunca acabar, cobrindo-lhe as longas e esguias pernas. Exibia um corte e um penteado muito maneiros nos cabelos negros, e estava tão parecido com o Keanu Reeves em Matrix, que Lily, por ser trouxa, teria facilmente acreditado que ele tinha fugido do set de filmagem, se não fosse pelo fato de os pés dele estarem calçados com as botas de caubói. Botas pretas, com jeito de caras, mas botas de vaqueiro, mesmo assim.  
Houve um grande murmuriu vindo das garotas das mesas ao lado, que custavam a acreditar que ele era real, e não uma mera visão causada pelo estresse pré-NIEMs.  
- Oi, James, Evans, McKinnon. – disse Sirius.  
Lily olhou-o espantada. Não eram apenas as roupas. Havia algo... diferente nele. A voz parecia mais grossa, de alguma forma. E o cheiro dele estava delicioso, inebriando todo o lugar.  
- E aí? – perguntou Marlene a ele, enquanto tirava um sorvete da sua mochila, com cuidado para que Madame Pince não percebesse. – Como é que foi?  
- Ora - disse Sirius, na mesma voz profunda. – Está olhando para o mais novo modelo de cuecas da Calvin Klein.  
Lene lambeu o recheio do sorvete.  
- Hummm. - disse ela, com a boca cheia. – Se deu bem, hein?  
- Devo tudo a você, Lene - disse Sirius. - Se não fosse você, eles jamais teriam me contratado.  
- Peraí, Sirius. – disse Lene. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso. É sua habilidade natural que te fez chegar onde chegou. Eu só te dei um empurrãozinho, umas dicas.  
Quando o Sirius virou-se para Lily seus olhos azul noturno estavam úmidos.  
- Sua amiga Lene. – disse ele. – fez por mim uma coisa que ninguém jamais fez na minha vida..  
Lily lançou um olhar acusador para a amiga, e a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça era: "Eles haviam transado! Era esse o motivo pelo qual Gideão havia acabado com o namorado. Era por isso que Lene andava tão sumida... Tudo era culpa dele, Sirius Black!"  
- Ela confiou em mim, Lily. Acreditou em mim o suficiente para me ajudar a realizar o meu sonho... um sonho que eu tinha desde que era garotinho. Um monte de gente me disse que era ilusão. Aconselharam-me a desistir, disseram que jamais aconteceria. Mas quando contei meu sonho à Lene ela estendeu a mão e disse, venha comigo Black. Vou te ajudar a realizar seu sonho. E sabem do que mais?  
Sirius não esperou a resposta. Disse: - Aconteceu. Aconteceu hoje. Meu sonho se realizou. Fui contratado pela Ford models. Sou o mais novo modelo deles.  
Todos piscaram para ele, e para o grande show que o mais belo dos Black estava criando em plena biblioteca, fato que chamou atenção até mesmo de madame Pince, que não os obrigou a sair porque, como era de conhecimento de todos, também tinha uma queda pelo belo garoto.  
- E devo tudo a essa mulher aqui. Que me ajudou a conseguir um emprego e me libertar da mesada oferecida pelos Black's por muito tempo.  
Então aconteceu uma coisa realmente chocante.Sirius se ergueu de sua cadeira, foi até onde a Lene estava sentada, terminando inocentemente seu sorvete Ring Ding, sem suspeitar de coisa nenhuma, e puxou-a, colocando-a de pé. Depois, diante de todos na biblioteca — inclusive das pessoas na mesa ao lado, a dos Prewett — Sirius tascou um beijo tão forte na Marlene McKinnon, que todos que assistiram a cena pensaram que fosse sugar todo aquele Ring Ding para fora outra vez.  
E, depois dessa, saiu a passos largos da nossa biblioteca, como um caubói afastando-se de um duelo que acabou de vencer, deixando todas as garotas da biblioteca entre suspiros.Ou creio que deveria dizer começou a sair da biblioteca. Infelizmente, para o Sirius, não conseguiu sair na velocidade necessária. Porque uma das pessoas que estavam observando o beijo empolgado que o Sirius tinha tascado na Lene era nada mais nada menos que o Gideão Prewett.  
E foi o Gideão Prewett— o Gideão Prewett com seu jeito magrela e o suéter enfiado nas calças — que ficou de pé e disse:  
- Espera aí, gostosão - aquele _gostosão_ saiu bem ameaçador, considerando-se o sotaque caipira do Prewett e tudo.  
Sirius continuou andando. Aí o Gideão fez uma coisa completamente imprudente. Correu e agarrou o Sirius pelo braço, enquanto ele andava, dizendo: "Foi na minha garota que você deu aquele beijo indecente, gracinha."  
- Hã?  
E aí, sem aviso, o punho do Gideão voou na direção da cara do Sirius. Pou!  
Só que o barulho que ouvido não foi esse. Pareceu mais um estalo. Ouviu-se um barulho horrível de ossos se quebrando. Todas as moças ficaram preocupadas, achando que o Gideão tinha estragado o rosto perfeito de capa de revista do Sirius.  
Mas não precisávamos ter nos preocupado: foi da mão do Gideão que saiu o som de ossos se quebrando, não do rosto de Sirius. Sirius escapou ileso. Gideão é que arrebentou as articulações dos dedos.  
Marlene levantou-se, olhou para o Gideão com a mão toda quebrada e depois para Sirius, com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho, mais ainda assim com seu rosto perfeito, de mais novo modelo da Ford Models.  
- Gideão. É por isso que eu terminei com você! É tão.. Imaturo – virou-se para o Sirius. – Você não devia ter feito aquilo.  
- Lene. Você me traiu.  
- Gideão, quando eu reconheço uma alma humana que clama por autoconsciência, não consigo evitar. Sou obrigada a fazer o que posso para garantir que o sonho dessa pessoa se realize.  
- Não notei você se esforçando tanto assim para realizar o sonho da sua amiga Lily de dar mais uma vez um beijo de língua no Potter.  
Ouvi-se muitos "Ah", "Hum", e "Eu já desconfiada". Vindo das pessoas na biblioteca, o que não deixou com que o Potter deixa-se de dar uma olhadinha safada para a ruiva que corava horrores.  
- Lene! Como você conta nossas intimidades para o seu namorado, digo ex-namorado – dito isto, a ruiva corou ainda mais, pois, havia acabado de se entregar.  
- Então é verdade Lily?  
- Eu, eu... – James aproximou-se perigosamente da garota.  
- Eu? – ele incentivou.  
- Ah James., cala a boca e beija ela duma vez – Sirius, que até agora estava calado, gritou para o amigo.  
Como num conto de fadas, o garoto, de cabelos assanhados, e a ruiva, extremamente envergonhada, começaram a se beijar no meio da biblioteca.  
(flashback - off)

- Você realmente é modelo das cuecas Calvin Klein? – Lily indagou.  
- De tanta coisa para se lembrar você tinha que se lembrar dessa parte negra no meu passado?  
Marlene e James riram ao se lembrar da historia.  
- Bem, foi naquele dia que ela admitiu seu amor por mim... E, bem, vou demorar séculos para me esquecer da sua foto que foi parar até do outro lado do mundo, no "Times Square"... Agora Lily, você reconhece que me ama?  
Lily estreitou os olhos, e sentou-se no chão, que agora não era mais branco, e sim, um réplica perfeita da biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
- Posso dizer, que no mínimo , nós namoramos... Será, que dava para sairmos daqui? Sabe, isso de "invadir" é contra todos os meus pricípios.  
James passou a mão nas costas da ruiva, que não ofereceu resistência, e saiu de hogwarts, pelo mesmo lugar por onde havia entrado, sendo seguido por Remo (que estava muito calado, desde que avistara a filha de uma velha amiga), Marlene e Sirius, entre sorrisinhos e beijos roubados, no fim de mais uma incomum, mas típica, noite marota...

N/A: Obrigado a todos os comentarios, e continuem comentando,morram de inveja pq agora eu vou (fiquem com vontade) comer uma pizza de chocolate! (N/B: Ummmmm... de chocolate...)  
BJKkkkkkkAsSsSsS  
Ah! E qualquer semelhança com "o diario da princesa" não é mera conhecidencia, já que eu estou lendo a coleção... (Que é muito bom e eu recomendo)  
Esse cap. também não foi betado, e meu world tá.. meio que.. sei lá! maluco, então .. sorry!  
Todas as informações sobre os marotos vem do novo site da equipe Potterish:  
tem o "disclaime," que eu sempre esqueço:  
Os marotos NÃO me pertencem (quem me dera), e todos os direitos são da tia JK e da W.B. (N/B: Por enquanto. HUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

**_Obrigado a:_**

**_Lika Slytherin_**: Então não pare de acompanhar...

_**Luuh Poter:**_ Eu tambem adorei essa aprte... hshshs, Epero que goste desse, ele foi bem divertido de escrever...

**_Thaty_** Thanks, tbm acheo ele "fofoinho".. Continua lendo ok?

_**Deh**_: Ta ai, atualizada...(;) Não se esqueça de comentar...

BJKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, a todos e contiunuem acompanhando e me falem se devo continuar escrvendo...

----------  
Não se esqueçam de comentar!


	5. Capitulo 5

No capitulo anterior...

James passou a mão nas costas da ruiva, que não ofereceu resistência, e saiu de Hogwarts, pelo mesmo lugar por onde havia entrado, sendo seguido por Remo (que estava muito calado desde que avistara a filha de uma velha amiga), Marlene e Sirius, entre sorrisinhos e beijos roubados, no fim de mais uma incomum, mas típica, noite marota...

••••••

**Capitulo Cinco:  
Missões, Amigos e Cavalos**

Já estava fora de casa há cinco dias, não que sentisse falta da irmã, longe disso, Lily estava de certa forma feliz. Os marotos eram o tipo de companhia que seria um prazer ter em uma ilha deserta. Marlene era um caso aparte, sempre com "tiradas de mestre" sobre todos e ao mesmo tempo, completamente rendida ao namorado, Sirius Black.

O primeiro flash em sua cabeça foi só o começo de uma chuva de lembranças de Marlene, Sirius, Remo e, principalmente, James. James era uma constante sombra em seus sonhos, fossem seus sorrisos ou seus olhos, ele sempre se fazia presente.

Naquele momento estava no carro, enquanto James cochilava calmamente em seu ombro, Remo encostado no vidro do carro, Sirius deitado no banco da frente com os pés em cima do painel e Marlene mantinha uma constante vigia, seja na estrada ou lançando olhares furtivos sobre Lily.

Logo pela manhã eles chegaram à uma fazenda, e como todos os lugares visitados antes para a ruiva era extremamente familiar. O carro entrou numa estrada de terra e finalmente chegou a um estábulo. Lá havia três cavalos, um branco e dois amarelos. Todos de raça-pura, altos, esguios e tinham até mesmo olhares arrogantes.

- Chegamos! – Marlene apertou a buzina despertando os três garotos que dormiam tranquilamente. Sirius, como de costume, caiu no chão, assim que Marlene abriu a porta.

Tanto para Sirius, quanto James, o lugar era desconhecido. Mas assim que Remo abriu os olhos percebeu, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido lá, e não estava tão ansioso para se lembrar...

- Que lugar é esse? – James perguntou ainda com sono. – E porque mesmo nós não podemos aparatar? Eu estou quebrado e cansado de andar nessa lata velha.

Marlene o olhou fugazmente enquanto Sirius suspirava um "Mau jeito Pontas..."

- Em primeiro lugar, tecnicamente a Lily foi seqüestrada e não podemos aparatar, seriamos rastreados. Só tecnicamente – ela confirmou assim que a ruiva franziu a testa. – E em segundo lugar, meu carro não é uma porcaria! Ele é um clássico, digno de cinema americano...

- Ah, claro... – James falou com desdém. – Afinal, que lugar é esse?

- Bem, senhor Potter, a Lily também tem que se lembrar dos amigos e do que ela fazia no DPA, e nada melhor do que um passeio a cavalo com o Remo para lembrá-la.

Sirius revirou os olhos e entrou no carro, se deitando no banco de trás e se engajando num sono profundo. Marlene sentou-se na grama e puxou James pelo colarinho da camisa, aquele passeio seria só entre amigos.

•••••

O senhor Evans sentou-se em seu escritório e chamou a secretaria pelo interfone. "Ligue-me ao senhor Rupert.", arrumou o retrato das duas filhas na mesa, uma ruiva como ele, e uma loira como a mãe, uma havia se casado com um idiota ganancioso, a outra estava prestes a se casar com um... Marginal; essa era a palavra que ele usava constantemente nas brigas que tinha com a filha mais nova, a ruiva. Lily sempre fora sua princesa, a mais delicada e ao mesmo tempo independente e corajosa. Lily era ainda mais especial, porque assim como sua avó, era uma bruxa; e esse era o maior orgulho de George Evans.

"Senhor, linha 3." A secretária falou, enquanto o homem tratava de pegar o telefone. George Evans era um muggle, mas era rico. E seja no mundo da magia ou no mundo dos muggles, dinheiro era sempre sinal de poder.

"Meu caro Rupert, como estão os negócios?"  
"Estão andando, claro que depois que você me apresentou aquele político muggle o transporte do vinho ficou muito mais fácil... Eu nunca vou esquecer.".

"Se é assim, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, conhece minha filha? Lily Evans."

"Hum... Claro, claro. Uma ótima auror. Soube que ela cancelou o casamento com o Potter, sinto muito, mas acho que ela ainda merece coisa melhor..." O homem suspirou. Não era uma voz aliviada nem verdadeira, era só a voz de um homem de negócios pronto para vender mais meia dúzia de peixes no mercado.  
"Sobre isso, não lamente. Mas meu assunto é outro. Ela foi seqüestrada por esse tal Potter e a gangue dele. Sabe que apesar de tudo não tenho tantos conhecidos entre os bruxos como tenho com os muggles... Ele não se conforma com o fim do casamento. E você como um grande político entre os seus, e ex namorado de Lily, sabe como devo estar me sentindo...", no outro lado do telefone o homem deu um sorriso maldoso. "Não se preocupe, colocarei todos os meus 'conhecidos' no rastro deles." O sr. Evans sorriu. "Sabia que podia contar com você..."

••••

Lily cavalgou ao lado do amigo até chegar em um túnel de trem...

- Por aqui não passa trem?  
- Passa.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui?  
- Você vai se lembrar, você tem que se lembrar...

Ao chegar no meio do túnel escuro Lily teve aquela velha sensação de perda, ganho e vazio. Ela parou, olhando para a imensidão, enquanto seus orbes dilatavam e uma grande luz, como a de um fleche, iluminava seu rosto.

_i (Flashcack -on) /i/ _

Ela estava naquele mesmo lugar, no mesmo cavalo, mas suas roupas eram diferentes, e junto dela se encontrava, além de Remo, um moça muito bonita de longos cabelos negros. E o olhar indiferente da mulher mostrava que ela sabia que era bonita.

A mulher olhava com uma grande indiferença pra Remo; que após uma difícil noite de lua cheia se encontrava pálido, com suas tradicionais roupas puídas, o que acentuava ainda mais o seu ar de indigente.

- Por que não me mandaram policiais de cacife?- A mulher perguntou olhando diretamente para Remo, Lily sabia que ela não era uma bruxa.

- Já lhe disse senhora, só estamos fazendo sua guarda porque seu pai, o ministro, pediu para o nosso superior, agora não reclame e siga em frente, esse lugar não me traz bons sentimentos...

Ela ouviu a mulher que ela sabia que se chamava Fiona, assobiar pelo ar e viu o puxão do cavalo de Remos quando ela o chicoteou na parte traseira. O cavalo relinchou e saltou adiante. Remo quase foi lançado para fora da sela. Ele por pouco conseguia agarrar as rédeas, mas a parte superior do corpo estava em ângulo louco, que rasgavam a boca do cavalo. Fiona riu. E então Remo só estava atento ao vento que se apressava além dele, a negridão grossa que girava sua face ao redor e a ferradura do cavalo que golpeava pesadamente no pedregulho quando o animal se inclinava adiante. Lily olhou a garota e olhou para o cavalo do amigo que trotava furiosamente, Remo não sabia cavalgar e eles estavam proibidos de usar magia na frente da muggle importante. Mas, felizmente, para Lily ela não era tão importante assim. A fuligem soprava nos olhos dela, enquanto a encobria. Ela pensou que iria cair, pensou que o amigo iria cair, sentiu-se desesperada. Minutos pareciam passar em meros segundos.

Entretanto, milagrosamente, eles estouraram fora na luz. Lily e Remo lutaram por seu equilíbrio e então tinham os cavalos sob controle. Eles tomaram uma respiração profunda e esperaram por Fiona aparecer.

Os cavalos tinham vindo descansar numa ponte. A ponte era formada por vigas mestras férreas e grossas e, por baixo, passava um rio. Tinha havido muita chuva naquele mês e, aproximadamente cinqüenta pés debaixo da ponte, a água estava correndo verde, escura e profunda. Cuidadosamente, Remo se virou para olhar o túnel.

Lily sentiu o medo do amigo. Se ele perdesse controle aqui, seria fácil cair. Os lados da ponte não poderiam ter tido mais que três pés de altura.

Eles poderiam ouvir Fiona se aproximando. Ela tinha voltado ao meio galope, rindo a todo o momento. Ela contemplou o túnel, e foi quando o cavalo branco de Fiona apareceu e desapareceu pelo portão que cruzava no outro lado da ponte.

Mas Fiona não estava nele

O cavalo tinha saído só.

Lily levou alguns segundos para trabalhar no que tinha acontecido, Remo tinha chegado a mesma conclusão. Ela deve ter caído. Talvez o cavalo dela tivesse tropeçado. Ela poderia estar metida dentro do túnel. No meio da trilha. Quanto tempo faltava até o próximo trem? Vinte minutos, ela tinha lido no relatório. Mas pelo menos cinco desses minutos tinham ido...

Remo resmungou, jurando que iria "censurar esta menina miserável por seu deteriorado comportamento de pirralha e os jogos quase suicidas dela". Mas Remo era bom, ele não podia deixá-la. Ele agarrou cabo das rédeas. De alguma maneira, Remo que nunca antes havia chagado perto de um cavalo, fizera o cavalo obedece-lo. Ele tinha que conseguir entrar e sair rapidamente.

Talvez o desespero dele conseguisse se comunicar com o cérebro do cavalo. O animal tentou ficar do lado de fora, mas quando Remo o chutou com os sapatos, tropeçou entrando na escuridão do túnel por uma segunda vez relutantemente. Lily o seguiu como uma espectadora assistindo o cowboy salvar a mocinha.

Remo chutou-o novamente. Ele não quis feri-lo, ele sabia o que era ser um animal, mas ele não poderia pensar em outro modo para fazer-lo obedecer.

O cavalo trotou. Remo e Lily gritaram. "Fiona!". Não havia nenhuma resposta. Eles tinham esperado que ela estivesse caminhando para fora, mas eles não puderam ouvir nenhum passo. Só havia mais vazio!

Os cavalos pararam e lá ela estava, bem na frente de Remo, mentida no chão, seus braços e tórax na linha do trem. Se um trem viesse agora, a cortaria pela metade. Estava muito escuro, mas quando ela falou, eles ouviram a dor na voz dela.

Remo se aproximou solidário.

- Remo - ela disse. - Eu acho que eu quebrei meu tornozelo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Havia uma teia de aranha ou algo. Eu estava tentando manter o ritmo com você. Bateu no meu rosto e eu perdi meu equilíbrio.

Ela tinha estado tentando manter o ritmo deles! Quase soôu como se ela estivesse os culpando, como se ela tivesse esquecido que fora ela que tinha chicoteara o cavalo de Remo e o fizera trotar, em primeiro lugar.

- Você pode se levantar? - Remo perguntou.

- Eu acho que não.

Remo suspirou. Mantendo um cabo apertado nas rédeas, ele deslizou para fora do cavalo. Fiona tinha caído no meio do túnel. Ele se forçou para não se apavorar, Lily notou. Se o que ela tinha contado que fosse verdade, o próximo trem ainda deveria demorar pelo menos dez minutos.

Ele a ajudou a subir. O pé dele veio descansar aceso das grades...

... e Lily sentiu algo. Debaixo do pé dela. Tremendo para cima da perna dela. O chão estava vibrando.

O trem estava a caminho.

- Você tem que se levanta - Lily disse, enquanto tentava manter o medo da voz do lado de fora. Ela já poderia ver o trem em sua imaginação, enquanto trovejando ao longo da linha. Quando mergulhou no túnel, seriam quinhentas toneladas que os esmagaria em pedaços. Ela poderia ouvi-lo moendo as rochas, o rugido das máquinas. Sangue e escuridão. Seria um modo horrível para se morrer. Naquele momento até mesmo se esqueceu da magia, so lhe vinha a cabeça o instinto de sobrevivência.

Mas eles ainda tinham tempo.

- Você pode mover seus dedos do pé? - Remo perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim. - Fiona estava o apertando.

- Então seu tornozelo provavelmente deslocou, não quebrou. Venha.

Ele a arrastou para cima. Se eles abraçassem a parede, o trem simplesmente poderia ir além deles. Mas Lily soube que não haveria bastante espaço. E até mesmo se o trem passasse, ainda atingiria o cavalo. Suponha que descarrilhasse? Poderiam ser mortas dúzias de pessoas.

- O trem vem deste lado? - ela perguntou. - Leva passageiros?

- Sim - Fiona estava soando chorosa. - É um trem de viagem. Encabeçando até Glasgow.

Lily suspirou, Remo olhou receoso.

Fiona gelou.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou.

Ela tinha ouvido o tinido de um sino. O cruzamento do portão! Estava sinalizando a aproximação do trem, a barreira que se abaixa em cima da estrada.

E então Lily ouviu um segundo som que fez o sangue dela correr frio. Por um momento não consegui tomar fôlego. Era extraordinário. A respiração dela estava presa nos pulmões e recusava-se a subir a sua boca. O seu corpo inteiro foi paralisado como se algum interruptor tivesse sido lançado no cérebro dela. Ela estava simplesmente apavorada.

O guincho de um apito de trem. Ainda estava há uma milha ou mais, mas o túnel estava agindo como um condutor e ela poderia sentir-lo, cortando. E então outro som: o trovão rolante do motor a diesel. Seria o fim. Debaixo do pé dela, a grade vibrou mais violentamente.

Lily tremeu e Remo a olhou firmemente. "

- Siga o cavalo - ele gritou. - Eu a ajudarei.

Não se preocupando quanta dor ele causou a ela, ele arrastou Fiona próxima ao cavalo e a forçou por cima da sela. O barulho cresceu mais alto com todos os segundos que passaram. A grade estava zumbindo suavemente, como um garfo de afinação gigantesco. O mesmo ar dentro do túnel parecia estar em movimento, enquanto girando esquerda como se tentando sair.

Fiona gritou e Remo sentia a o peso dela sobre seus braços quando ela caiu sobre a sela. O cavalo relinchou e deu um meio passo lateralmente, e por um momento terrível, pensou Lily, ela iria montar sem ele, sem o Remo, iria fugir. Há pouco havia bastante claro entender as formas do animal e seu cavaleiro.

Ela viu Fiona agarrando as rédeas. Ela as devolveu sob controle de Remo. Ele alcançou, subiu e pegou cabo da juba do cavalo. Ele usou o cabelo grosso para se puxar sobre a sela, na frente de Fiona. O barulho do trem estava se pondo mais e mais alto.

Fuligem e concreto solto estavam gotejando fora das paredes encurvadas. As correntes de vento estavam torcendo mais rapidamente, as grades cantando. Por um momento foram enrroscados os dois juntos, entretanto ele tinha as rédeas e ela estava agarrada com os seus braços ao redor do tórax dele. Lily partiu na frente, como se abrisse o caminho pelo breu.

- Vá! - ele gritou e chutou o cavalo.

O cavalo não precisou de encorajamento. Correu para a luz, enquanto galopava para cima da linha da estrada de ferro, arremessando Remo e Fiona um ao outro.

Lily não ousou olhar para trás, mas ela sentia o trem quando alcançou a boca do túnel e mergulhou dentro, enquanto viajando a 105 milhas por hora. Uma onda de choque martelou neles. O trem estava esmurrando o ar fora, enchendo o espaço do aço sólido. O cavalo entendeu o perigo e estourou adiante com uma nova velocidade, seu galopar voando em grandes passos largos. À frente deles abriu a boca do túnel, mas Remo soube, com um senso repugnante de desespero que eles não iam fazer isto. Até mesmo quando eles saíssem do túnel, eles ainda seriam abainhados pelos lados da ponte. O segundo portão a se cruzar era a cem jardas mais distantes da linha. Eles poderiam chegar ao lado de fora, mas morreriam ao ar livre.

O cavalo atravessou o fim do túnel. Remo sentia o círculo de deslize da escuridão em cima dos seus ombros. Fiona estava gritando, os braços dela entrelaçaram tão firmemente ao redor dele que ele apenas conseguia respirar. Ele quase não podia a ouvir. Lily havia conseguido chegar ao outro lado da ponte, ela estava segura, mas Remo e Fiona ainda estavam longe.

O rugido do trem estava logo atrás deles, e o cavalo começou uma briga desesperada em cima da ponte, Remo olhou ao redor. Ele teve pouco tempo para ver o rugido da besta enorme, metálica, fora do túnel, enquanto sobressaia-se em cima deles, seu corpo pintou o brilhante vermelho das cores, o motorista que olhava por detrás em horror a janela. Houve uma segunda explosão do apito do trem, estava tudo se consumindo, explodindo ao redor deles. Remo soube o que ele tinha que fazer. Ele puxou em uma rédea, enquanto chutando ao mesmo tempo com o pé oposto. Ele teve que esperar que o cavalo entendesse o que ele queria.

E de alguma maneira funcionou. O cavalo mudou de direção. Agora estava enfrentando o lado da ponte. Havia um final, uma explosão ensurdecedora do trem. Fumaça de diesel os sufocava. Remo chutou novamente com toda sua força. O cavalo saltou.

O trem rugiu além, como que sentindo a falta deles através de polegadas. Mas agora eles estavam no ar, em cima e ao lado da ponte. Os vagões ainda estavam trovejando e passando, um vermelho obscuro. Fiona gritou uma segunda vez. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta quando eles caíram. No momento em que eles estavam próximos à ponte, um momento depois debaixo dela e ainda caindo. O rio verde se levantou os recebendo.

Lily gritou. Remo se mantinha sob controle e Fina chorava.

O cavalo com seus dois cavaleiros mergulharam pelo ar e chocou-se no rio. Remo teve tempo para arrebatar uma respiração. Ele tinha medo de que a água não estivesse bastante funda, que todos os três, ele, Fiona e o cavalo, terminassem com os pescoços quebrados. Mas eles bateram na superfície e atravessaram abaixo em um gelado remoinho de água verde escura que os tragava com velocidade, enquanto ameaçando manter lá para sempre os dois. Fiona foi arrancada para longe dele. Remo sentia o próprio pontapé do cavalo, livre. Bolhas explodiram fora da boca dele e ele percebeu que estava gritando.

Finalmente, Remo subiu novamente à superfície. A água estava passado apressada e, arrastou de volta as roupas e sapatos dele, Remo viu Lily e sorriu, sabendo que estava vivo. Nadou desajeitadamente para o mais perto da terra.

O motorista do trem não tinha parado. Talvez ele também estivesse amedrontado pelo que tinha acontecido. Talvez ele quisesse fingir que não tinha acontecido nada. De qualquer modo, o trem tinha ido. Remo chegou a terra e se puxou, ainda tremendo, sobre a grama. Lily começou a descer da ponte por uma escada de madeira.

Havia um barulho de tosse atrás dele, e Fiona apareceu. Ela tinha perdido o chapéu, e o seu cabelo preto longo estava pendurando em cima da face. Remo olhou além dela. O cavalo também tinha conseguido chegar à terra seca. Trotou adiante e se tremeu aparentemente incólume. Remo estava alegre sobre isso. Quando tudo foi dito e foi feito, o cavalo tinha economizado ambas as vidas.

Ele se levantou. Água gotejou fora de suas roupas. Não havia nenhum sentimento em qualquer lugar no corpo dele. Ele desejou saber se estava assim por causa da água fria ou pelo choque pelo qual ele há pouco tinha sofrido. Ele foi para Fiona e a ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

- Sim. - Ela estava olhando estranhamente para ele. Ela cambaleou, e ele tirou uma mão para se firmar.

- Obrigado - ela disse.

- Está tudo bem.

- Não. - Ela agarrou a mão dele, Lily viu a cena e decidiu sentar-se longe.

A camisa dela tinha caído aberta e ela atrasou a cabeça, enquanto tirava o cabelo fora dos olhos.

- O que você fez lá... Foi fantástico. Remo, eu sinto muito eu fui tão terrível com você toda a semana. Eu pensei que você só estava aqui para bajular meu papai e eu pensei que você era há pouco um delinqüente. Mas eu estava errada sobre você. Você é realmente grande. E eu sei que nós vamos ser agora amigos. - Ela meio fechou os olhos e se orientando a ele, os lábios delas separados ligeiramente. - Você pode me beijar se você quiser - ela disse.

Remo se virou. - Obrigado, Fiona - ele disse. - Mas francamente eu preferiria beijar o cavalo.

Fiona ficou vermelha e Remo voltou-se para Lily que o olhava antônima...

_flashback –off_

- Ó Remo! – Lily olhou sem saber o que dizer, por um lado aquilo tudo tinha sido uma grande aventura, por outro a recusa de Remo a traria por um bom tempo gostosas gargalhadas.

- Não se preocupe, nós conseguimos completar a missão.. Só não conte isso aos marotos...

Ela sorriu amigavelmente e eles galoparam de volta ao carro. Lily tinha descoberto um grande amigo, cheio de qualidades, corajoso e leal, do tipo que sempre vai estar ao seu lado, e ela se sentia feliz por isso.

A noite se passou num hotel de médio porte onde cada um dos quatro amigos adquiriu um quarto. Lily poderia fugir, voltar para casa, mas ela não desejava fazer isto...

* * *

N/B: Uau. Nossa. Você tá ficando cada vez melhor, Mel!!!!! Sério, você está realmente evoluindo. Essa história é ultra-master-blaster, cara!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, bjitos!

* * *

**Lady Bella-chan:** Que bom, só posso dizer que não é só do James que você vai ter dó...

**flá marley**: E ai gostou? Vou confessar que é um dos meus favoritos esse 5...

**DeH : **Pois não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, ai está!

**Thaty: **Esse não teve muita Lily, mas teve um show do Remo né!?

BJKAS, e continuem acompanahndo!


	6. Capitulo 6

_

* * *

_

_No capítulo anterior...__  
__A noite se passou num hotel de médio porte onde cada um dos quatro amigos adquiriu um quarto, Lily poderia fugir, voltar para casa, mas ela não desejava fazer isto..._

_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 -  
Procurando Lily!****  
****(Titulo alternativo: Lily sumiu mesmo!)**

Você está com dor. Isso é tudo que você sabe. Sua cabeça está batendo e seu coração está pulsando e você deseja saber se alguém conseguiu amarrar um nó no seu pescoço.

Lily se deu conta que estava deitada, com a bochecha apertada contra o chão de madeira parda. Havia um gosto desagradável na boca. Com esforço ela abriu os olhos e então os fechou novamente enquanto a luz de um bulbo nu oscilava queimando seus olhos. Ela esperou, então os abriu uma segunda vez. Lentamente ela endireitou as pernas e esticou os braços, e pensou o que costumava pensar toda vez que isso acontecia.

Foi assim quando os sonserinos decidiram que seqüestrar "a sangue ruim" e deixá-la na floresta proibida era uma boa idéia; foi assim quando seus supostos "melhores amigos" decidiram lhe trazer de volta a lembrança; e estava acontecendo de novo.

Você ainda está viva. Você é prisioneira. Mas por alguma razão eles não a mataram.

Deu uma olhada ao redor. Ela estava em um quarto completamente nu: nenhum tapete, nenhuma cortina, nenhuma mobília, nenhuma decoração. Nada. Havia uma porta de madeira, presumivelmente fechada, e uma única janela. Ela foi pega de surpresa por ver que não estava barrada, mas quando ela cambaleou para a janela, ela entendeu por quê. Ela estava suspensa, sete ou oito andares.

Se sentando lá, ela jogou os eventos que tinham a trazido a este lugar.

Quatro homens tinham vindo ao hotel, matado a queima roupa o segurança, Clark, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Os homens haviam invadido o quarto no meio da noite, sem varinhas, usando uma FP9 com única fabricação na Hungria, ela sabia por que seu pai era admirador das armas de fogo e sempre a fazia freqüentar clubes de tiro nas férias. Mais uma das coisas sobre o pai que Lily nunca admirou.

Ao ver que ela tinha acordado um dos homens veio a porta. Ele era baixo, negro, e por causa de uma grande cicatriz no lado esquerdo, ela o apelidou de Cicatriz. Ele, ao que parecia, era o líder. Ele a puxou para fora enquanto apontando a arma de longe.

- Se levante! - ele estalou. - Você deve vir comigo.

Eles passaram por um guarda, o segundo homem do ataque, que sorriu. Era da mesma altura do outro, moreno, e o que o destacava eram os dois dentes da frente, feitos de ouro. Lily chamou-lhe de Dente Dourado. Ele também os acompanhou. Ao fim do corredor ela encarou o terceiro homem. Ele era extremamente alto e desengonçado, tinha um cabelo ralo cor de gengibre e, ao contrário dos outros, nada lhe parecia ameaçador a não ser a altura, com um leve sotaque austríaco, ele foi apelidado de Gigante.

Ela tinha que pensar rápido, olhou ao redor, o andar parecia não ter fim. Aparentemente fora um hospital, agora abandonado. Num estalo Lily teve uma idéia. Ela sabia que eles não eram dos mais inteligentes, e ela tinha um plano.

Rapidamente deu um tapa na cabeça de Dente Dourado, o homem olhou para Gigante e fez cara feia. Ela deu outro tapa. Dente Dourado se enfureceu e empurrou o outro homem na parede. Cicatriz se assustou e, esquecendo-se de Lily, foi separar a briga. Era o que ela precisava. Num momento ela estava lá, no outro ela já estava no outro andar correndo desesperadamente para uma possível saída. Deu de cara com três corredores. Ela não tinha tempo de investigar os três, logo eles a alcançariam. Mais uma idéia, talvez não tão boa, mas era a única chance.

Ela correu ao primeiro corredor observando qualquer coisa que pudesse auxilia-la. Num quarto havia uma maca, uma pia e um vaso. Ela ouviu uma voz, um leve sotaque austríaco, era Gigante. Ela entreabriu a porta, ele se aproximava. Lily pegou uma pedra pequena e mirou o mais longe que podia. Um barulho ao fim do corredor. Gigante se pôs a correr, sem desviar de nada. Lily colocou o pé, e a próxima coisa que viu foi Gigante caindo de cara no chão, quanto mais alto se é, maior a queda. Rapidamente ela pegou o vaso, era pesado e de cerâmica, e jogou com toda força na cabeça do homem. Ele desmaiou e ela calculou que isso lhe daria uma vantagem de quinze, talvez vinte minutos.

No próximo corredor ela ouviu a voz áspera de Dente Dourado.

- Venha cá garotinha eu não vou lhe machucar... - ele gritou, sem deixar de completar num sussurro - ...muito.

Lily olhou o segundo corredor, havia um desfibrilador à esquerda. Ela já vira filmes o bastante para saber para que servia. Se estivesse funcionando um choque de alta voltagem atravessaria o corpo do homem com facilidade. Ela teria que se arriscar. Mansamente chegou perto do aparelho e ligou, havia algumas instruções apagadas, mas algo disse à ruiva que lhe bastava apertar o botão vermelho, sempre era o vermelho. Dente Dourado virou-se rapidamente, mas não antes de Lily esconder ao aparelho as costas. O Homem aproximou-se com o rosto assustador. Lily sentiu a voltagem pulsando em suas mão e, assim que o homem se aproximou o suficiente, ela esticou os braços para frente e apertou o botão disparando uma alta voltagem no peito do homem que caiu abruptamente no chão batendo a cabeça na parede.

Agora só faltava mais um, mas ela não iria procura-lo. O segundo corredor a levava a um elevador, era sua liberdade. Sem demora ela correu para a saída. Era só ela e a sua liberdade. Foi aí que sentiu.

Não é só o metal frio da arma que te faz perceber que uma arma está apontada no seu pescoço, era o sopro da morte que vinha junto com isto.

- Levante-se. Continue andando e não fale com ninguém. Vista essa roupa - Cicatriz lhe entregou um conjunto largo de moletom e um boné. Ela vestiu por cima da roupa que tinha desde a noite anterior e ele recomeçou a falar. - Do outro lado da rua tem uma Van, eu quero que você entre lá, eu vou está logo atrás, e se você se quer respirar fora do ritmo eu vou estourar essa cabecinha ruiva em mil pedaços.

Lily sabia que esse era seu fim, depois de tantas coisas ela iria morrer numa Van, sozinha.

Logo apareceu Gigante e Dente Dourado, Gigante tinha um corte no cílio e tinha o nariz sangrando. Dente Dourado tinha perdido um dos dentes de ouro e tinha a camisa queimada no lugar do impacto com o desfibrilador. Ambos tinham um olhar maluco. Como se matar Lily não fosse suficiente. Antes teriam que cortá-la em pedaços bem pequenos e da maneira mais dolorida. Não foi só o fato de ela conseguir derrotar os homens, foi o fato de eles, homens e adultos, serem humilhados por ela, uma mulher, quase uma menina.

Eles saíram ao lado de um estádio, onde uma partida de futebol entre o Manchester e o Liverpool tinha acabado de terminar. Pelos gritos dos torcedores Lily percebeu que a partida havia acabado com um resultado de dois a um para o Liverpool. A rua era larga e estava extremamente cheia. Atrás, os três homens andavam disfarçadamente ao lado da ruiva.

Os fãs do Manchester pareciam ter ido, levando sua decepção com eles. Mas os partidários do Liverpool estavam sem pressa. Já era noite, e era uma noite moderada, enquanto os amigos gritavam à vitória. Lily soube que a situação dela ficaria pior a cada passo que desse. Aqui mesmo, agora, poderia haver algo que ela poderia fazer. Havia dois policiais, conversando juntos, inadvertidamente que qualquer coisa estivesse errada. Haveria dúzias mais na Estrada. Lily imaginou Cicatriz fechando a porta da Van, naquele momento ela seria morta.

Ela não podia falar; ela não pôde se virar. Ela tinha que manter reta, sem qualquer ação. À frente dela, próxima à saída do estádio, ela pegou um olhar rápido. Dois partidários do Manchester nas camisas do time. Um deles era um skinhead(1) e tinha olhos pequenos, vermelhos e uma face corada, cara-marcada. Ele estava fazendo careta aos torcedores do Liverpool e Lily poderia ver que ele amaria causar bagunça. Ele estava se balançando nos seus pés. Ele provavelmente estava bebendo. Mas havia muitos policiais ao redor. Tudo que ele tinha era atitude - e ele estava mostrando muito disto como ele podia.

E de repente ela teve uma idéia. Ela mais se parecia com um menino, e isso, naquele momento seria de grande ajuda. Cicatriz estava mantendo um olho em cada movimento. Mas ele não poderia ver o roto dela. Ele não podia ver o que ela fazia com as mãos. Mas o partidário do Manchester podia.

Lily reduziu a velocidade.

- Mantenha - Cicatriz ordenou em uma feia voz baixa.

Lily encarou o skinhead. Ela tinha lido uma vez em algum lugar que se você encarasse outra pessoa muito duro, eles se dariam conta de você. Ela tinha tentado freqüentemente isto quando ela estava entediado na sala, principalmente com o Potter. Agora ela focalizou toda sua atenção até mesmo no homem quando ele continuou andar adiante, enquanto tecendo pela multidão.

O homem observou. Não era nenhuma telepatia; não havia nenhum modo real de que ele poderia o evitar. Lily estava a aproximadamente quinze metros, se pondo mais perto a todo o tempo. Pessoas estavam cruzando na frente dela os pais com os filhos, pares, os fãs vestidos com o símbolo do Liverpool - mas Lily os ignorou. Os olhos dela perfuraram no partidário do Manchester.

O skinhead a notou. Os próprios olhos dele se estreitaram.

A mão de Lily estava contra a barriga dela. Com o olhar ainda fixo no homem, (2)ela elevou dois dedos lentamente e deliberadamente, então derrubou um deles. Não, Cicatriz não tinha visto, ela estava sinalizando a contagem: dois a um. E ela tinha deixado a posição de dedo mediano dela ofensivamente na vertical. Lily zombou ao partidário, enquanto tentando olhar tão agressiva quanto ela podia. O partidário a fitou. Lily repetiu o sinal. Este foi o pior insulto que ela poderia lançar ao homem sem abrir a boca.

Ele tinha assistido o time dele perder com desgosto, e a penalidade arruinada nos segundos finais tinha o enfurecido. E aqui estava um pequeno convencido, um partidário do Liverpool, tirando sarro dele! Bem, para inferno com a polícia. Para inferno com a multidão. Ele não ia se levantar aqui e levar isto. Ele ia tirar satisfações.

O partidário do Manchester parou na frente dela, enquanto bloqueando o caminho. - Qual é o seu problema? - ele exigiu.

Lily parou - ela não tinha nenhuma escolhaa - e sentia Cicatriz se encontrando por acaso com ela. Não havia mais qualquer distância entre eles.

- Eu disse - qual é o seu problema?

Lily não disse nada. Tinham-lhe ordenado para não falar. (3)Ao invés ela torceu a face em uma zombaria de diversão, enquanto escarnecendo o homem que se levantou na frente dela.

Funcionou. O partidário a xingou e mandou um punho fechado no rosto dela. Lily se abaixou. O punho voou passado na cabeça dela e bateu na garganta de Cicatriz que tinha estado logo atrás parado. A arma disparou. A bala bateu no partidário do Manchester no braço. Pânico estourou. De repente todo o mundo estava gritando e estava correndo, atento que alguém tinha sido atingido, mas não sabendo quem tinha atirado. Os dois policiais correram pelos portões. Atrás deles se apareceu um terceiro policial a cavalo. O cavalo relinchou e começou a empurrar pela multidão se espalhando.

No momento que a bala tinha atingido o skinhead, Lily saiu correndo sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, com uma leve culpa, mas o arruaceiro não tinha se machucado tanto. Ela correu o máximo que pode, mas quando suas pernas já não agüentavam mais ela parou encostada em um poste. Aquele foi seu erro. Uma mão encostou-se ao seu ombro. Era Rupert Summer. Sim, ele era o quarto homem, o que não se envolveu na briga, o que estava mascarado.

••••••

James estava jogado no banco de trás do carro, ainda se perguntando como pode ter deixado isso ir tão longe. Há menos de uma semana sua maior preocupação era sobre a festa de casamento, e agora nem mesmo sabia onde sua noiva estava. Desaparecida no meio da noite, uma porta arrombada, um homem morto. Tudo indicava que fora seqüestrada por muggles(4). Por quê? Como eles haviam descoberto? Será que eles conheciam o pai de Lily? Pelo pouco que James sabia ele era um riquíssimo empresário. Mas como eles descobriram se estavam tomando cuidados, não ligaram para ninguém, não falaram com ninguém... A não ser... Peter! Eles tinham encontrado com Peter pouco antes de chegar ao prédio, ele estava estranho. Ele havia avisado que todos estavam procurando por Lily, tanto a policia muggle, quanto os outros aurores. Afinal, o pai de Lily tinha influencias.

- Não se preocupe Pontas, nós vamos encontrá-la.

- Que tipo de futuro marido sou eu Almofadinhas? Eu deixei um bando de caras levarem minha noiva!

- Você não poderia fazer nada – disse Marlene endireitando o retrovisor do carro. – Assim que nos passarmos na casa da minha mãe eu vou fazer uma poção de localização. Se ela realmente foi raptada por muggles vai dar certo!

James deitou a cabeça no banco, latejava, ele nunca mais falharia com Lily, nunca mais...

••••••••

- Alô. - Mr. Evans atendeu a secretária.- Mr. Evans, Mr. Sumer na linha 2.- Obrigado. - O homem apertou o botão com um largo e falso sorriso. - Novidade Rupert?- As melhores. Devo dizer que Lily está cada vez mais arrisca, machucou três dos meus melhores ... serventes muggles. - O homem riu. - Pode chamá-los de capangas.- Como queira Mr. Evans, não se preocupe, nos não a machucaríamos.- Tenho certeza que você não faria isso - Mr. Evans falou ríspido. - Claro, espero que não se importe, tivemos que aplicar um pequeno sedativo. Amanhã a entregaremos na sua casa. E também quero que não se esqueça do nosso acordo. Vinte por cento das ações após o casamento. - Rupert falou receoso, mas sem deixar sua voz desfalecer. - Mr. Summer, eu não esqueço de suas promessas, e também espero que você cumpra as suas... - Sem mais palavras, Mr. Evans desligou o telefone.

••••••

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Você tem algum problema? James vai te cortar em pedacinhos...

- Lily, Lily, Lily. Sempre tão agressiva. O Potter nunca vai chegar antes do grande dia.

- Grande dia?

- Eu sou rico, eu sou bonito, eu sou influente, puro sangue... Um homem perfeito, e em dois dias um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra, e também o futuro candidato a ministro. O parlamento vai suplicar para que eu assuma o posto, e você Lily, vai estar ao meu lado – Rupert sorriu. Rupert Summer estava longe de ser feio, tinha olhos e cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, porte atlético, sorriso cativante. Mas qualquer um que notasse mais que aparência perceberia em Rupert um homem frívolo e cruel.

- Que você era rico e egocêntrico eu já sabia. Agora essa de louco e enfadonho, é totalmente nova.

- Ao meu lado você será grande – ele continuou a ignorando. – Ao meu lado Lily Evans, você será invejada tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo muggle. Quantos primeiros-ministros muggles você já teve notícia? Eu te respondo, nenhum! Eu serei o primeiro, e quem sabe um dia eu também cheque ao ministério no lugar de Fudge? Aquele velho maluco! Não tem noção do que o espera...

- Eu realmente tenho que ouvir toda essa bobeira? Quero dizer, estar num quarto com as mão amarradas não é castigo suficiente?

- Ora Lily, se eu fosse você eu não faria tantas piadinhas, lá fora eu tenho três homens que adorariam lhe dar uma lição!

A ruiva ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas ainda não era a hora, ela daria um jeito, ela tinha que confiar nos seus amigos...

••••••••

* * *

(1) skinhead: É um cara de cabeça raspada, um encrenqueiro, eu realmente não sei como se chama aqui no Brasil porque eu aprendi isso no Inglês, e lá eles não dão a tradução pro português, você tem que entender e blá, blá, blá. 

(2)O sinal da Lily: Vocês entenderam né o que ela fez, foi tipo, aquele gesto feio que muita gente faz, principalmente no transito. Levanta o maior de todos sozinho.. (¬¬)

(3)Sim gente, Lily mostrou a língua pro cara. Hshsh

(4) Gente, eu não disse no capitulo anterior, mas eu prefiro o termo muggle ao termo trouxa. Até porque ficaria muito estranho o pai da Lily dizer "Eu sou um trouxa". (Uu)

* * *

N/B: Uaaaaaaaau! Que legal! Ela foi seqüestrada!!! Cara, eu odeio o pai da Lily. Sério. Ô pateta!  
Hehehe  
O capitulo ficou ótimo, Mel! Como sempre ;) 


	7. Capitulo 7

_No capitulo anterior: _

_- Eu realmente tenho que ouvir toda essa bobeira? Quero dizer, estar num quarto com as mão amarradas não é castigo suficiente? _

- Ora Lily, se eu fosse você eu não faria tantas piadinhas, lá fora eu tenho três homens que adorariam lhe dar uma lição!

A ruiva ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas ainda não era a hora, ela daria um jeito, ela tinha que confiar nos seus amigos...

* * *

_Oiê! Ai vai o penultimo capitulo, ele não ficou dos melhores, mas, em fim, fazer o que... Bjkas!_

_**(Capitulo Betado!)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7****  
****Encontrando Lily**

James acordou suado naquele dia, era o 7º dia desde a interrupção do seu casamento, tudo estava rápido e assustador demais para que ele pudesse agüentar. Lágrimas de tristeza e dor corriam pela sua bochecha. Ele havia falhado, falhado com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. "Eu nunca vou deixar nada lhe acontecer, eu prometo!" ele falara numa morna tarde de verão, enquanto apreciava as madeixas ruivas da sua namorada rolando como cascatas em seu colo. 

Os detalhes cada vez mais sórdidos, o homem morto na madrugada, uma garota seqüestrada, nada se encaixava. Se fosse alguém do seu mundo, do mundo bruxo, eles não teriam matado o homem a queima roupa, não, seria mais fácil jogar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável.

Os pensamentos rodeavam sua cabeça, até que em um pequeno flash de luz, a idéia mais óbvia estava ali. Como ele era idiota! Era tudo tão explícito quanto um pomo preso entre seus dedos. A única pessoa egoísta o suficiente para fazer isto só poderia ser ele, George Evans, o pai da Lily.

Eram cinco horas quando James chegou ao centro da Cidade de Londres, o fim de um dia longo e frustrante. Ele e os amigos tinham pegado ônibus, o carro de Marlene não tinha agüentado, chegando sem nem mesmo colocar uma única grama de comida na boca. Eles tinham matado três horas no engarrafamento, ainda se perguntava como os muggles agüentavam toda aquela baderna, eles eram estranhos, de certa forma estavam habituados a isso. James desejou saber se ele tinha desperdiçado muita tempo em vez de aparatar diretamente na casa do Mr.Evans. Um dia inteiro tinha ido. Mas pelo menos a rodoviária era no centro de Londres de Londres, e também não era longe da Rua Liverpool, a mansão dos Evans.

James pretendia conversar diretamente com ele, Mr. Evans. Ele teria telefonado antes de chegar, mas ele não estava seguro que George não iria o ignorar. Uma coisa era certa. Ele não se sentiria seguro até que ele estivesse com Lily em seus braços.

Esse era o plano dele - mas tudo mudou quando ele colocou o pé na rua. Havia uma mulher que se senta concentrada em uma leitura do jornal matinal. Com a primeira página aberta. Quase era como se tivesse sido posto lá para James pudesse ver. Uma fotografia de Lily. E uma manchete:

_Herdeira de império multimilionário desaparece. _

- Deste modo - Marlene estava dizendo - nós podemos pegar um táxi.

- Veja!

Marlene viu o olhar no rosto de James e seguiu os seus olhos até o jornal. Sem dizer outra palavra, ela correu para a banca e comprou uma cópia para si.

Não havia muito na história. Uma garota jovem do sul de Londres tinha estado visitando o seu pai a alguns dias. Inexplicavelmente ela nunca tinha chegado ao lugar, ao invés tinha desaparecido no ar. A polícia estava urgindo a qualquer testemunha. O pai dela já tinha ido a uma televisão para pedir para Lily vir para casa. Ainda havia uma parte destacada, a que James fez questão de ler em voz alta aos amigos.

_George Evans, 50 anos, dono de um império construído em bolsas de valores ao redor do mundo, apareceu hoje nas TV's britânicas para comunicar o desaparecimento de sua filha, Lily Evans. Pede para que caso o seqüestrador mude de idéia ele está disposta a negociações..._

Havia mais coisas escritas, dessa vez sobre a inflação e todos os outros problemas que isso causaria aos investidores, mas James ignorou, a ele não importava.

- Eu não sei - James disse. A voz dele estava vazia. - Não sei quem a seqüestrou.

- Oh Deus, James. - Marlene soou tão miserável quanto ele se sentia. - A culpa foi toda minha, nós deveríamos ter pensado antes...

- Não, nós não poderíamos ter esperado isto. - James pensou para um momento. - Peter - Ele respondeu a própria pergunta. - Ele deve ter contado para alguém, aquele rato...

- Você tem que ir imediatamente para o departamento de aurores, Lily é uma bruxa afinal. É a única coisa que você pode fazer. - Sirius soou preocupado.

- Não. Eu quero ir para casa dela primeiro.

- James - por quê?

James olhou para baixo ao jornal uma última vez, então amassou a página nas mãos dele. - Mr. Evans, ele sabe mais do que aparenta - ele disse.

E ele sabia. Mas de uma forma que James não tinha esperado.

Ele tinha entrado primeiro na casa com autorização dos seguranças e com a ajuda de um feitiço para confundí-los, enquanto conferia para ter certeza que não havia ninguém os seguindo.

Então ele chamou os outros. Mr. Evans estava sentado numa poltrona, na sala do escritório, parecia severo e amargo...

- Veja - ele disse assim que James pisou na sala.

Era uma televisão de tela plana novíssima. Havia uma webcam empoleirada em cima; um cabo vermelho novíssimo serpenteava em uma caixa de junção na parede.

- Um presente de Rupert - Mr. Evans murmurou.

- Eu não acho que seja um presente - James disse.

Havia um controle remoto próximo a webcam. Relutantemente Mr. Evans o apanhou. Ele sabia que ninguém na sala iria gostar do que eles estavam prestes a ver, mas não havia nenhum modo de ignorar isto. Ele ligou a televisão.

A tela chamejou e clareou e de repente e ele se achou cara a cara com Rupert Summers. De alguma maneira ele não estava surpreso. Ele desejava saber quem era Rupert Summers. Ele soube que esta era uma transmissão ao vivo, fora isto que a primeira coisa que lhe foi explicada quando o homem apareceu na tela. Lentamente ele se sentou na frente da tela. Não mostrou nenhuma emoção, nada.

- Você deve ser o Potter! - Summers parecia relaxado e alegre. A voz dele estava tão clara que ele poderia ter estado no quarto com eles. - Eu estou feliz por você ter voltado seguro do hotel, que espelunca. - Ele resmungou desatento. - Eu tenho esperado para falar com você.

- Onde Lily está? - James perguntou.

- Onde Lily está? Onde Lily está? Como é doce! O amor!

A imagem mudou. James ouviu Mr. Evans suspirar. Lily estava metida em um beliche em um quarto nu. O cabelo dela estava desgrenhado, mas caso contrário ela parecia ilesa. Ela olhou para a câmera e o James poderia ver o medo e confusão nos olhos dela.

Então o homem voltou-se ao pai dela. - Nós não a machucamos... ele disse. - Mas isso pode mudar a qualquer hora.

- Ouça-me, George - Rupert parecia vir mais perto à tela. - Eu tive muita dificuldade e despesa por causa de você. E a coisa é, você vai me dar as ações porque se você não o fizer sua filha vai morrer, e você vai ver isto em vídeo."

- Não! - James exclamou.

- Ele está me escutando e eu lhe pediria que não interrompesse! - Rupert sorriu. Ele parecia totalmente confiante, como se isto fosse nada além de uma entrevista de TV. - Eu posso imaginar o que se passa por sua mente - ele passou, enquanto falando novamente com James. - Você está pensando em correr aos seus amigos do Departamento de Aurores, eu desaconselharia isto.

- Como você sabe que nós já não fomos a eles? - Sirius perguntou, aparecendo ao lado de James.

- Eu espero que você não tenham... - Rupert respondeu. - Porque eu sou um homem muito nervoso. Se eu achar que qualquer um está fazendo planos sobre mim, eu matarei a garota. Se eu me acho sendo vigiado por pessoas que eu não sei quem são, eu matarei a garota. Se um Auror olhar para mim na rua, eu posso matar a menina. E isto eu lhe prometo. Se você não me trouxer o dinheiro, pessoalmente, antes das dez horas de amanhã de manhã, eu matarei a garota certamente.

- Não - James era desafiante.

- Você pode mentir para mim, James, mas você não pode mentir para você. Você não gosta do velho. Ele não quer dizer nada a você. Mas a garota... Se você a abandonar, você lamentará isto pelo resto de sua vida. E não terminará com ela. Eu caçarei o resto de seus amigos. Não subestime meu poder! Eu destruirei tudo e todo mundo que você conhece. E então eu virei atrás de você, e depois atrás do velhote. Assim não se brinca. Dê-me o que eu quero - havia um silêncio longo.

- Onde eu posso o achar? - James perguntou. As palavras tiveram gosto azedo na boca dele. Ele provara a derrota.

- Eu estou em minha casa em Wiltshire. Você pode chamar um táxi. Todos os motoristas sabem onde eu vivo.

- Se eu trouxer isto a você... - James se achou lutando para achar as palavras certas. - Como eu sei que você a deixará ir? Como eu sei que você deixará qualquer um de nós sair?

- Exatamente! - Sirius tinha gritado novamente. - Como nós sabemos que podemos confiar em você?

- Eu sou um cavalheiro! - Rupert exclamou. - A Rainha, eu a conheci, você sabia? É claro que foi antes que eu tivesse perdido tudo, mas confiou; você também pode!

A tela deu um branco.

James virou-se ao Mr. Evans. Por uma vez ele parecia fraco, ele jamais havia visto aquele homem assim. - O que eu faço? - ele perguntou a James.

- James o ignore. Vá para o Departamento. - Sirius aconselhou

- Eu não posso, Sirius. Você ouviu o que ele disse. Antes das dez horas de amanhã de manhã. O Departamento não poderá fazer qualquer coisa antes desse tempo, e se eles tentarem algo, Rupert matará Lily. - Ele descansou a cabeça dele nas mãos. - Eu não posso permitir que aconteça. Eu não poderei viver sem ela...

- Eu sabia que ele não valia, mas... Eu nunca pensei que ele faria isto! Ele está maluco... As empresas são tudo o que eu tenho... - Mr. Evans falou, parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos...

James pensou nisto. Ele pensou por muito tempo. Contando que Rupert tinha Lily, ele tinha todas as cartas na manga. Mas talvez houvesse um modo que ela pudesse sair de lá. Ele poderia assumir seu lugar, afinal ele também era rico. Ele se tornaria o prisioneiro de Rupert. Mas com Lily livre, seus amigos poderiam contatar o departamento. E talvez - só talvez - James poderia sair vivo.

Depressa ele esboçou a idéia dele ao Mr. Evnas. Ele escutou.

- Faça! - o homem abaixou a cabeça. - Afinal, você não é tão ruim...

- É terrivelmente perigoso, James - Marlene disse.

- Mas poderia dar certo. - Remo interveio.

- Você não lhe pode se entregar. - Marlene advertiu sabiamente.

- E se tudo der errado?

James encolheu os ombros. - Então Ruper ganha. E eu, afinal, não serei tão bom para Lily quanto eu pensava que seria. - Ele tentou sorrir, mas não havia nenhum humor na voz dele.

Rupert Summers morava em um convento italiano. O edifício realmente era extraordinário. Parecia ter assumido muito da zona rural circunvizinha, um muro alto, cor de mel e paredes de tijolos com dois portões de madeira esculpidos com pelo menos dez metros se altura. Além da parede James podia ver um telhado inclinado de azulejos de terracotta e, além disto, uma torre elaborada com pilares, janelas curvadas e ameias de miniatura. Muito do jardim também tinha sido importado da Itália, com verde escuro, torcendo ciprestes e árvores de azeitona. Nem sequer os templos pareciam bastante ingleses. E pensar que ele perdera tudo aquilo, não era a toa que o homem estava transtornado. O sol tinha saído e o céu era um ponto luminoso azul. Tinha que ser o dia mais quente do ano.

James pagou o motorista e saiu. Ele estava usando uma camisa sem mangas, pálida e cinzenta. Quando ele caminhou até os portões, ele soltou o vigor que correu até o pescoço, permitindo a brisa para jogar contra a pele dele. Havia uma corda saindo de um buraco na parede e ele a puxou. Um sino tocou. Se parecia com uma mansão mal assombrada, como aquelas que ele via nos filmes abraçado a Lily.

Os portões eletronicamente abriram.

A porta da frente da casa estava aberta. Ainda não havia ninguém em visão, assim James entrou.

Rupert Summers estava sentando em uma cadeira madeira com um poodle branco se enrolado no colo dele. Ele olhou para cima quando James entrou no quarto. - Ah,aí está você James. - Ele acariciou o cachorro. - Este é Buble. Ele não é bonito?

- Onde Lily está? - James perguntou.

Rupet fez carranca. - Eu não vou ser comandado, se você não se importa - ele disse. - Especialmente em minha própria casa.

- Onde ela está?

- Certo! - O momento de raiva tinha passado. Rupert se levantava e o cachorro saltou do colo dele e saiu do quarto. Ele atravessou para a escrivaninha e apertou um botão. Alguns segundos depois uma porta abriu e Peter entrou. Lily estava com ele. Os olhos dela alargaram quando viu James, mas ela não pôde falar. As mãos dela foram amarradas e estava um pedaço de fita na boca dela. Peter a forçou em uma cadeira e se levantou em cima dela. Os olhos dele evitaram os de James.

- Você vê, James, aqui ela está - Rupert disse. - Um pouco assustada, talvez, mas caso contrário ilesa.

- Por que você a amarrou? - James exigiu. - Por que você não a deixa falar?

- Porque ela disse para algumas coisas muito feias para mim - Rupert respondeu. - Ela também tentou me bater. Bateu em três dos meus melhores homens. Na realidade, ela se comportou de uma forma imprópria para uma senhorita. - Ele fez carranca. - Agora, você tem algo para mim.

Este era o momento que James temia. Ele tinha um plano. Na ida, ele tinha certeza que funcionaria, agora, enfrentando Rupert, ele não estava tão seguro.

Ele mostrou o laptop. Era prateado e tinha uma tampa que James tinha aberto, enquanto revelando o site das Empresas Evans, estava completamente preenchido, só era preciso a James apertar a tecla previamente ensinada por George, e todas as ações das empresas Evans iria para a conta de Rupert Summers, nas Ilhas Malvinas. Ele sustentou a varinha de forma que Rupert pudesse ver.

- O que é isso? - Rupert exigiu.

- Qualquer coisa fora de ordem, e eu jogo esse negocio trouxa tão alto que até mesmo de vassoura seria difícil agarrá-lo!

- Que engenhoso! - Rupert deu risada. - Mas eu não vejo aonde você quer parar.

- É simples - James disse. - Você deixa Lily ir; ela sai daqui. Vai para um bar ou uma casa e me telefona. Você pode lhe dar o número. Uma vez eu sabendo que ela está segura, eu lhe apertarei o botão e você terá tudo o que quer.

James estava mentindo.

Assim que Lily tivesse ido, ele destruiria tudo de qualquer maneira. James estava bastante seguro que outro computador não realizaria a transição, Mr. Evans o havia assegurado disto. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance sobre enganar Rupert. Tinha sido desde o princípio o plano dele. Ele não gostou de pensar o que aconteceria a ele, mas isso não importou. Lily seria livre. E assim que o os marotos soubessem que ela estava segura, eles poderiam agir. Chamariam o departamento de aurores. De alguma maneira James teria que ficar vivo até que eles chegaram.

- Era esta sua idéia? - Rupert perguntou. James não disse nada assim ele foi em frente - É muito inteligente. Muito atraente. Mas a pergunta é... - Ele elevou um dedo em cada mão. - Funcionará?

- A deixe ir.

- Mas e se ela for diretamente para os aurores?

- Ela não vai.

Lily tentou gritar em discordância por de trás da mordaça. James levou uma respiração.

- Você ainda me terá - ele explicou. - Se Lily for para os aurores, você pode fazer tudo o que você quiser a mim. De forma que a parará. De qualquer maneira, ela não sabe o que você está planejando. Não há nada que ela pode fazer.

Rupert tremeu a cabeça. - Eu sinto muito - ele disse.

- O quê?

- Nenhuma transação!

- Você fala sério? - James fechou a mão dele ao redor da varinha.

- Completamente.

- E sua namorada? - havia um par pesado de tesouras de cozinha na escrivaninha. Antes que James pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rupert os apanhou e os lançou a Peter. Lily começou a lutar furiosamente, mas o homem a sujeitou. - Você fez um erro de cálculo simples, James - Rupert continuou. - Você é muito valente. Você faria quase qualquer coisa para ter ela livre. Mas eu farei qualquer coisa para mantê-la. E eu gostaria de saber quanto tempo será necessário antes de você decidir estourar esse laptop? É muito mais que dinheiro James, é o mundo! Quantos dedos isso custará?

Peter abriu as tesouras em volta dos dedos da garota. Lily tinha estado muito quieta de repente. O pedido de olhos dela para James.

- Não! - James gritou, quando Peter agarrou a tesoura.

- Comece com o dedo mindinho, Peter.

Lágrimas formaram nos olhos de Lily. Ela não pôde esconder o terror dela.

James colocou o laptop em cima da mesa.

- Brigar não é a solução - Rupert disse com um sorriso. - Agora, por que nós não esquecemos de tudo isso e vamos tomar uma xícara de chá?

James olhou o jardim, e o computador, por algum motivo Rupert ainda não tinha apertado o botão.

- O que achou? - Rupert perguntou olhando a James que se sentava nervosamente a frente do homem.

- Alguns jardins são estranhos - James respondeu quietamente, o jardim tinha miniatura de grandes monumentos - mas eu nunca vi qualquer coisa tão louca quanto essa.

Rupert sorriu.

Havia cinco deles se sentando no terraço elevado fora da casa: Rupert, James, Peter um homem chamado Henryk e Lily.

- Esse é Henryk, ele pode matar qualquer um em menos de um minuto, seja com uma varinha, ou outros meios menos ortodoxos.

- Acho que não quero conhecê-lo

- Não seja mal perdedor James. - Ele comeu um biscoito.

Peter ainda não tinha falado. James sentiu que o ex-amigo estava incomodado ali. E isso era outra coisa estranha. Ele sempre tinha considerado que Peter era um grande amigo, mas se sentando aqui agora ele parecia quase irrelevante, um inseto.

- Vamos falar um pouco sobre mim... Eu tive uma vida extremamente interessante e privilegiada - Rupert começou. - Meus pais eram ricos. Super ricos, você poderia dizer. Não, não super. Meu pai era um homem de negócios e ele era francamente bastante enfadonho. Minha mãe, uma bruxa, não fazia nada de mais; eu não gostei muito. Eu era filho único e naturalmente eu era mimado. Eu às vezes penso que eu era mais rico quando eu tinha oito anos que a maioria das pessoas será em toda sua vida!

- Nós temos que escutar isto? - James perguntou.

- Se você me interromper novamente, eu pedirei para Peter que pegue as tesouras - Rupert respondeu. Ele continuou. - Eu tive minha primeira briga séria com meus pais quando eu tinha treze anos. Você vê, eles tinham me enviado para a Instituto Durmstrang. Eu era um adolescente, por Deus! Eu queria ser livre!

- Meu pai se pôs muito chateado quando eu lhe falei.. Eles não queriam que eu fosse livre e eu não sei o que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem morrido. Para os muggles um acidente de carro, mas você sabe como os dragões estavam ariscos na Irlanda a alguns anos atrás. Eu não posso dizer que eu fiquei chateado, embora claro, que eu tive que fingir. Mas você sabe o que eu pensei? Eu pensei que Deus deveria estar ao meu lado. Ele queria que eu fosse feliz. Ele tinha decidido me ajudar.

- De qualquer maneira - Rupert continuou - a melhor coisa era que meus pais estavam fora do modo e ,até melhor, eu tinha herdado todo seu dinheiro.

- Eu quis ajudar as pessoas. Toda minha vida eu quis ajudar as pessoas. O modo que você está olhando para mim, James, você pensaria que eu sou algum amável monstro. Mas eu não sou. Eu elevei milhões de libras para caridade. Milhões e milhões. E eu deveria o lembrar, no caso de você não saber, que eu fui homenageado pela Rainha. Eu sou de fato Sir Rupert Summers, embora eu não use o título porque eu não sou nenhum esnobe. A propósito, uma senhora adorável a Rainha. Você sabe quanto dinheiro ela separa para a Natal, 'Algo para as crianças', tudo em seu próprio? Bastante para alimentar um país inteiro!"

- Mas o problema é. Quando ser rico não é o suficiente? - ele sorriu sonhador, de uma forma que fez James se arrepiar. - Eu queria mais, eu queria uma mulher bonita, eu queria justiça e.. eu queria mostrar ao mundo a existência dos bruxos, o mundo seria um lugar melhor! Mesmo que para isso eu tive que ter medidas extremas, eu matei, subornei e deu certo! Eu fiquei ainda mais rico.

Lily moveu-se inquieta.

- Mas aí veio o seu pai, querida Lily. Sim, ele achava que eu estava extrapolando... Ele queria comprar algumas empresas minhas; você sabia? Ele disse que você se casaria comigo!

James pareceu chocado, Mr. Evans não havia lhe revelado tudo.

- Aí então ele me apareceu, falando do seu suposto seqüestro! Era uma chance única! Você iria se casar comigo, eu mataria seu pai e tudo terminaria bem... - Ele mudou de expressão. - Mas você não poderia ficar fora disso certo James? O tão famoso James Potter tinha que meter o bedelho onde não era chamado!

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas. - James disse.

- Faça, por favor, prossiga."

- Minha primeira é para Peter Pettigrew. - Ele virou ao ex-amigo. - Por que você está trabalhando para este lunático?" James desejou saber se Rupert iria matá-lo ali mesmo. Mas valeria a pena. Todos os sinais indicaram que o ex-amigo não compartilhava a visão de mundo de Rupert. Ele parecia incômodo, fora de lugar. Poderia valer que tenta semear algumas sementes de discórdia entre eles.

Rupert fez carranca, mas não fez nada. Ele sinalizou para Peter para responder.

- Ele me paga - Peter simplesmente disse.

- Eu espero que sua segunda pergunta seja mais interessante - Rupert rosnou.

- Sim. Você está tentando me falar que tudo o que você fez é por uma boa causa. Você pensa que matar vale por seus resultados. Eu não concordo. Muitas pessoas trabalham para caridade; muitas pessoas querem mudar o mundo. Mas eles não têm que se comportar como você.

- Eu estou esperando... - Rupert estalou.

- Certo. Esta é minha pergunta. O que é tudo isso? Você realmente está me falando é um plano para fazer para do mundo um lugar melhor?

- Deixe-me lhe fazer uma pergunta, James. O que você pensa ser o maior mal neste planeta hoje, tanto para os bruxos quanto para os muggles?- Incluindo ou não incluindo você? - James perguntou.

Rupert carranqueou. - Por favor, não me irrite - ele advertiu

- Eu não sei, Lord Voldemort...

- Voldemort... - os homens vacilaram com o nome. - Ainda não é uma grande ameaça... Pense bem, o que ele faz? Impõe medo nas pessoas... Mas os muggles não o conhecem...

- Mas eu sei terminar isto - ele simplesmente disse. - Um mundo sem Voldemort? Isso não vale alguns sacrifícios? Pense nisto! O fim dos problemas... E eu posso fazer isto acontecer.

- Como?

- É fácil. Governos não farão nada. Os aurores não farão nada. Ninguém pode. Assim você tem que mirar nos lugares certos. Você tem que pensar de onde Voldemort está? Eu lhe falarei...

- Fontes seguras me dizem que ele está em algum lugar no norte da Inglaterra, Little Hangleton... Mas isso é só o começo! Assim que eu tiver posse das empresas Evans; poderei conseguir tudo.

- Eu ainda não entendi.

- Ora James, pense! Por acaso sua pequena Lily não lhe disse no que seu pai realmente trabalha?

James olhou sério para a ruiva que abaixou a cabeça.

- Armas nucleares! Esse computador me dará acesso para 2,5 mil projeteis nucleares. Você não tem nenhuma idéia quanto um simples computador pode valer? Com esse computador, eu serei o dono, e com esse computador eu enviarei ogivas nucleares ao norte da Inglaterra... Nem mesmo ele poderá escapar... Armas químicas corroem você por dentro cada vez que você respira, nem mesmo ele conseguirá sobreviver... Grande parte da Inglaterra será afetada, mas pense bem, quantas mais pessoas não morreriam nas mãos dele? Eu estarei fazendo um favor para a humanidade...

- Você quer ser Deus!? - James sentia o medo correr por suas veias, enquanto seu coração acelerava e derramava adrenalina sobre seu sangue.

- Longe disto.. Eu não sou, nem quero ser santo... Depois que o mundo for um lugar melhor, ameaçarei as principais potencias do mundo.. EUA e Inglaterra, os dois andam de mãos dadas e será da mão dadas que eles afundarão! E eu virarei o homem mais rico e mais temido de todo o mundo!

- Você é maluco! - Lily disse finalmente conseguindo tirar a mordaça.

- Talvez, mas minha hora chegou!

Já era noite quando após virar dono da empresas Evans, Rupert Summers apareceu a James, que havia ficado em um quarto trancado separadamente de Lily... Eles foram jogados ao fundo do carro, enquanto sendo vigiados por Peter e Henryk, sentados a frente.

- Você está OK? - ele perguntou afinal.

- James...- só era quando ela tentou falar que a emoção veio. Lily chorou e o beijou, antes de serem separados por Henryk.

- Os aurores sabem que você está aqui?

-Não.- Mas você tem alguma coisa, uma varinha? Uma poção? Qualquer coisa?- Eu não tenho nada, eles pegaram minha varinha e me revistaram.

Lily entendeu. - Você veio aqui para me salvar - ela disse. - Alguns salvam! - James sorriu

- Depois que o modo eu o tratei, você deveria me ter ignorado. Eu fui má, não te acreditei!

- Eu sinto muito Lily, eu pensei que tinha tudo sob controle, mas eu não sabia que ele era tão louco, nem que seu pai era tão.. perigoso!

- Eu acredito em você.

- Eu estou feliz por você está aqui. - Ele a abraçou.

Lily olhou para ele - Eu não estou - disse em tom de humor.

Dez minutos e a porta se abriu. - Querida Lily, temo que só você poderá destravar a segurança da sala de controle... - Rupert a puxou para fora, enquanto Peter segurava James.

- Agora venha comigo! - Peter falou amargo.

- Assim você está aqui! - ele exclamou, como se dado boas vindas a James em uma festa. - Excelente! Eu decidi que eu quero que você venha. Mr Pettigrew tentou me discutir disto, mas isso é a coisa sobre os medrosos. Nenhum senso de humor. Mas você vê James, nada disto teria acontecido sem você. Você trouxe o computador para mim; é justo você ver como eu uso isto.

- É, eu vejo como você é pratico em matar pessoas!

Rupert riu. - É isso que eu gosto sobre você! - ele exclamou. - Você é tão rude. Mas eu tenho que o advertir, Henryk estará assistindo você como um falcão.

- Aonde nós vamos? - James perguntou.

Eles viajaram durante duas horas, James olhou ocasionalmente para Lily e ela pegou o olho dele uma vez e sorriu nervosamente.

Eles pararam. Ninguém se moveu. Então Peter falou pela primeira vez. - Fora! - Uma única palavra.

Era uma grande indústria, eles foram entrando cada vez mais profundo nas entranhas da indústria até que Peter os empurrou para uma sala onde Rupert estava, com o computador na mão.

Até mesmo Rupert olhou impressionado. Ele olhou a Peter. - É isto? - ele perguntou. - Nós matamos todo o mundo que precisava matar?

Peter acenou com a cabeça. James já não conhecia o que um dia fora seu amigo.

Havia um sorriso sonhador na face dele e os olhos estavam longe.

- Há, claro, um dispositivo falhar-seguro construiu em tudo - Rupert continuou. - Eles não gostariam que ninguém jogasse fora os projeteis! Não. Só o presidente pode fazer isto, por causa disto...

Um lançador de projeteis. O outro marcado com duas palavras que eram de mais interesse a James. AUTO-DESTRUIDOR.

- Este é o botão - ele disse. - O botão grande. O em toda parte o que você leu. O botão que significa o fim do mundo. Mas é sensível a impressão digital. Primeiro o dedo da nossa querida Lily.. Você sabia que era tão importante? Depois o do primeiro-ministro, então você pode bem voltar para casa - ele alcançou fora e apertou o botão de lançamento. Nada aconteceu. - Você vê? Não funciona!

- Então tudo isso foi um desperdício de tempo! - James disse.

- Oh não, James. Porque, você não sabe, mas eu tive privilégio recentemente de dar um aperto de mão com o primeiro-ministro. Eu insisti nisto. Era muito importante a mim. Mas eu tinha um material especial que cobria em minha própria mão, coisa de duende, e eu consegui as digitais dele. Não é inteligente?

Ele apertou, e a contagem regressiva começou.

Peter e Lily estavam esperando por eles. Assim que James aparecesse, Lily tentou ir até ele, mas Peter a segurou. Rupert afundou em um sofá próximo a ela.

Eles foram a um avião, onde Lily e James foram sentados separadamente, sendo constantemente vigiados por capangas.

- Este é controle de tráfico da força aérea. - Agora era a voz de um homem que saia de caixas de som. - Você não tem nenhuma liberação para taxiar. Por favor, pare imediatamente.

Rupert ignorou. Eles iriam para a Rússia!

- Eu gostaria de saber se eles conseguirão o mandar de volta para a Inglaterra ou o prenderão lá mesmo.

Rupert a encarou. Ele olhou como se ele tivesse sido esbofeteado pela face. James vacilou, enquanto temendo o pior. E veio.

- Eu tive bastante destes pivetes - Rupert estalou. - Eles não me estão divertindo mais - ele virou-se a Peter. - Mate-os.

Peter parecia não ter ouvido. - O quê? - ele perguntou.

- Você me ouviu. Eu estou entediado. Mate-os agora!

- Eu não mato mulheres - Peter disse.

- O que você está dizendo? - Rupert exigiu.

- Não há nenhuma necessidade para isto - Peter disse. - Os leve conosco. Eles não podem fazer nenhum dano.

- Por que eu deveria querer os levar para a Rússia?

- Nós podemos os prender em um das cabanas. Você faz nem mesmo necessita os ver.

- Mr Pettigrew..." Rupert estava respirando pesadamente. Havia uma conta de suor na testa dele e o aperto dele na arma era mais apertado do que nunca. - Se você não os matar, eu vou."

Peter não se moveu.

- Certo! Certo! - Rupert suspirou. - Eu pensei que pudessem tomar conta por mim, mas parece que eu tenho que fazer tudo eu mesmo.

Rupert expôs a arma dele. James chegou aos pés dele.

- Não! - Lily chorou.

Rupert atirou.

Mas ele não tinha apontando em Lily ou até mesmo em James. A bala bateu no tórax de Peter, enquanto o girava longe da porta. - Eu sinto muito, Mr Pettigrew - ele disse. - Mas você está despedido.

Então ele virou a arma a James.

- Você será o próximo - ele disse.

Ele atirou em uma segunda vez.

Lily se lançou a Rupert. James estava morto. O avião estava decolando. Nada importava mais. Rupert atirou nela, mas o tiro se perdeu e de repente ela tinha razão contra ele, as mãos dela arranhando aos olhos dele, gritando todo o tempo. Mas Rupert era muito forte para ela. Ele trouxe um círculo de braço, cabo agarrado dela e lançou o dela atrás contra a porta. Ela se deitou lá, ofuscada e desamparada. A arma surgiu.

- Adeus, minha querida - Rupert disse.

Ele apontou. Mas antes de ele pudesse incendiar, o braço dele foi agarrado por de trás. Lily fitou. James estava novamente para cima e ele estava ileso. Era impossível. Mas, como Rupert, ela não teve como saber que a bala tinha batido em um medalhão, um medalhão de ouro dos Potter, um medalhão com a foto de Lily e James dentro. A bala tinha o ferido; ele pensou que poderia ter rachado uma costela. Mas embora tivesse o derrubado, não tinha penetrado na pele dele.

- Lily! Saia daqui! - James conseguiu gritar as palavras antes da provisão de ar dele ser cortada.

A porta principal voôu aberta com um alto assobio. Tinha sido colocado no automático antes do avião começar a se mover, e assim que Lily tivesse destrancado, um sistema pneumático tinha chutado dentro. Um escorrega laranja se estendeu da entrada como uma língua gigantesca e começou a inchar. A saída de emergência.

A face de Rupert estava contorcida, os dentes perfeitos em uma rosnadura trançada, o olhos inchados.

Atrás dos controles estava Henryk suando.

Se ele parasse agora, ele seria preso. Mas ele ousava ir? E então ... "VI.."  
O que o computador estava contando que o avião estava se movendo a cento e cinqüenta milhas por hora - VI - velocidade de indecisão. Ele ia agora muito rapidamente parar. Se ele tentasse abortar a partida, se ele pusesse colocar as turbinas ao contrário, ele chocaria.

Mas se ele tentasse parar, uma batida seria o resultado certo. Ele não soube o que fazer.

Rupert estava esmurrando o lado da cabeça de James novamente e novamente. James ainda estava agarrado a arma, mas estava debilitando. Ele caiu finalmente para atrás, sangrento e exausto. A face dele estava contundida, os olhos meio fechados.

Então ele clamou como algo batido nele. Era Lily. Ela tinha agarrado o cabo do carrinho e tinha usado como uma maca.

E foi quando James se levantou.

Ele tinha medido distâncias e ângulos depressa. Ele soube o que ele tinha que fazer. Com um grito ele se lançou adiante, os braços estendidos. As palmas dele bateram no lado do carrinho. Rupert gritou fora. O carrinho atirou pela área principal da cabana e, com Rupert ainda em cima disto, fora pela porta.

Rupert Summers entrou na área da turbina dois.

A última coisa que ele viu foi a turbina abrindo uma brecha na boca. Então a pressa de vento o levou. Com um grito terrível, inaudível, ele foi puxado na máquina. O carrinho foi com ele.

Rupert fora triturado. Mais que isso, ele foi vaporizado. Em um segundo ele tinha sido se transformado em uma nuvem de gás vermelho que desapareceu na atmosfera. Não havia nada partido simplesmente. Mas o carrinho de metal ofereceu mais resistência. Houve um estrondo como um tiro de canhão. Uma língua enorme de chama explodida fora da parte de trás como a máquina sendo separadamente rasgada.

Henryk tinha decidido abortar a partida e tinha estado tentando reduzir a velocidade, mas agora estava muito tarde.

A cabana inteira torceu em volta e James sentiu o toldo do chão em baixo dos pés. Era como se o avião estivesse virando de cabeça para baixo. Mas finalmente parou. O avião descansado em seu lado e o grito de sirenas encheu o ar como veículos de emergência corridos pela área de vôo da indústria.

James tentou se mover, mas as suas pernas não o obedeciam.

- Lily? - ele a convocou e foi aliviado quando ela adquiriu os seus pés e veio.

- James? Eu me lembro de tudo! De você, de nós, no momento que eu pensei que tinha te perdido, eu pensei que era o fim! Oh! James.. - ela começou a chorar mas foi interrompida por James.

- Você tem que chegar na sala onde nos estávamos. Há um botão. De auto destruição.- Por um momento ela parecia entrar branco e ele agarrou o braço dela. - Os projeteis...

- Sim. Sim... claro que - Ela estava em choque. Muito tinha acontecido. Mas ela entendeu. Ela cambaleou para cima dos degraus, enquanto se equilibrava contra as paredes e se inclinava. James ficou parado, incapacitado.

E então a voz de Peter.

- James...

James não tinha bastante força para ser surpreendido. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente, esperando ver uma arma na mão do ex-amigo. Não parecia justo a ele. Depois de tanto, ele realmente ia morrer agora, só quando ajuda estava a caminho? Mas Peter não estava segurando uma arma. Ele tinha se apoiado contra uma mesa. Ele estava agora lá coberto em sangue , era uma qualidade estranha aos olhos dele como a cor lentamente escoou fora. A pele de Peter estava até mais pálida do que o habitual e, como inclinou para trás sua cabeça, James notou pela primeira vez que ele realmente nunca chegou a conhecer Peter Pettigrew.

- Por favor... - a voz de Peter era macia.

- Eu não pude matá-lo - ele disse. - Eu nunca teria o matado. Porque, você vê, James... eu te admiro demais, eu... eu nunca pensei que chegaria tão longe, não era para ser, eu... eu sinto muito. Eu nunca pude prestar atenção no quão nobre você sempre foi, e que no fundo você foi o único amigo que eu alguma vez tive na vida.

- O quê? - Apesar do esgotamento dele, apesar de toda a dor dos danos dele, James sentia algo frio por ele.

- Me perdoe... - Peter fechou seus olhos e James soube que ele nunca os abriria novamente.

No quarto de comunicações Lily achou o botão e apertou. O projétil explodiu, uma explosão brilhante, sem som.

Mas James não soube nada disto. Ele estava próximo a Peter, e os seus olhos se fecharam. E, silenciosamente e agradecido desmaiou.

* * *

__

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Bella-chan  
Cuca Malfoy  
Thaty**

_N/A: Obrigado a todos os comentários, esse foi o penúltimo capitulo. Por favor, não me matem! Eu ia fazer o Peter tão mau.. Mas em fim, de louco basta o Rupert né!? Deu para perceber que eu não fiquei nem um pouco feliz com o que a tia JK fez matando meu casal preferido, e eu fico imaginando o que aconteceria se não existisse um "Peter- dedo-duro"; então ai está!  
O que acontecerá com Mr. Evans? O que acontecerá no próximo capitulo? Casamento?_

_Como sempre, eu ainda estou lendo a coletânea Alex Rider! Então não me estrangulem pelo excesso de ação! Um pedação foi adaptado de Alex Rider (Eagle Strike), e um pedação maior ainda foi tirado do meu cabeção OK?_

_Comentem OK? Se não o ultimo capitulo não vem... E eu fui tão boazinha que nem dividi esse capitulo em duas partes como eu ia fazer! Ficou enorme, mas eu não dividi!  
Então sejam boas criancinha e apertem naquele botão bonitinho de votação e depois deixem um comentário bonitinho (ou não)..._

_BJKAS! Comentem!_

* * *


	8. Capitulo 8

N/A: Oi, demorei né!? Mais é que eu estava meio enrolada na escola, mas hoje finalmente num raio eu consegui escrever o último, acho que não ficou dos melhores, mas finais me deprimem, então eu fiz esse pequenino, espero que você goste!

Eu recebi esse capitulo em dezembro, mas como eu já estava de férias... Bem, mas ai está, obrigado a quem acompanhou (e esperou). Obrigado a minha querida beta, **Isabela Taccolini, Amo todos vocês!**

**Capitulo 8 - A Lily de dentro do coração.**

****

- Tum. – era como o tamborilar de um tambor de reggae.

- Tum.

- Tum. – ela fechou os olhos a fim de conseguir controlar os batimentos frenéticos.

- Tum.

Passou as costas da mão na testa suada e, num sinal de aceitação, tomou um grande trago de ar. Os olhos das pessoas estavam ali, incisivos, tristes, felizes ou emocionados. Mas à frente ela notou um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados; eram olhos... meigos!? Claro que eram. Mas eles valiam à pena?

Não, não valiam. Ou valiam?

Ela deu um passo para trás chocando-se num peito cansado. Virou-se rapidamente encarando os profundos olhos esverdeados do pai. Um homem imponente, fora um dos mais ricos da Inglaterra, hoje tinha tanto quanto um homem comum; mas não era o dinheiro que fazia de George Evans um homem de classe, não, era muito mais, ele havia nascido com isso. Classe, determinação, inteligência, nem sempre bem utilizada, mas ainda assim inteligência. Por que Lily não era como ele?

- Não faça isso. – ele ordenou autoritário. Sua voz era firme e fria, fria demais.

A ruiva suspirou e fechou os olhos para ouvir mais uma vez o compasso do "tum"; sua própria batida de reggae que só foi interrompida com a macha nupcial. Ela deu um passo a frente, cada perna deveria pesar pelo menos cinqüenta quilos, e ao mesmo tempo estavam moles e desinteressadas em seguir seu comando. O homem mais velho passou o braço pelo da ruiva. Uma coisa era enfrentar capangas e vilões que querem destruir o mundo, outra era se casar.

A igreja havia ficado maior? Não... Isso não seria possível, seria? Realmente parecia maior, um corredor cheio de olhos, era um pesadelo. Claro, essa é a única explicação. As mãos suadas, a respiração ofegante, os olhos famintos, o corredor largo...

- Lily? Você está se sentindo bem? – era um príncipe. Alto, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, sorriso devastador, isso apenas confirmava a idéia de um sonho, não era mais um pesadelo.

- Eu... – antes que pudesse terminar ele lhe entrelaçou os dedos, era uma prova, uma prova para Lily de que não era um sonho.

- Tudo vai dar certo meu amor.

Ela sorriu, situando-se no tempo e espaço. Ela estava na igreja muggle que sua mãe freqüentava, o príncipe era seu noivo, James Potter, os olhos nada mais que convidados curiosos. Num suspiro ela olhou o velho à sua frente, um padre.

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou-se no espelho, lançando-lhe uma piscada.

- Gostoso. – ele disse a si mesmo numa auto afirmação. – Você é tudo o que as mulheres gostam, inteligente, bonito...

- Humilde. – uma loira entrou no banheiro. Ela estava linda, vestido palha, brincos de diamante, boca vermelha e chamativa...

- Ah, eu sabia que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa. – o rapaz sorriu galante. Mas Marlene McKinnon sabia, por incrível que pareça, a única qualidade não aplicável ao rapaz era a humildade. O resto, nada menos que a verdade diminuída.

- Tão convencido...

- Eu sei que você me ama, eu sei que você me quer, eu sei que você quer me dar um beijo... – ele falou brincando, mas se imaginasse o quanto aquela oferta pareceu tentadora aos olhos de Lene, ele teria continuado.

- Eu sei que estamos atrasados e que nós vamos na sua moto porque meu carro precisa descansar depois de uma aventura como essa. – Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, antes que Sirius lhe parecesse mais tentador do que o casamento da melhor amiga.

A moto era rápido e cortava a estrada barulhenta, poderiam ter ido voando, mas como explicar uma moto descendo do céu as quatro da tarde? Sirius era um bom motorista, ao menos parecia ser, até olhar no relógio que marcava quatro e meia e começar a acelerar.

- Droga Lene, estamos meia hora atrasados.

- Você acha que o James não vai esperar? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Acho que não. Em que mundo você vive Lene? James não esperaria nem a rainha para se casar com Lily.

Ela sorriu e suas gargalhadas ficaram para trás, junto com a poeira e o asfalto. Porque mais a frente a igrejinha de San Diego mostrava-se pequena e cativante, muito parecida com a ruiva que lá iria se casar.

- Repita o que eu disser. Eu, Lily Elizabeth Evans – o padre começou.

- Eu, Lily... – a ruiva parou olhando rapidamente para trás. Um eco de um palavrão correu por toda a igreja, Sirius Black nunca mudaria...

- Padfoot! – James brigou num sussurro.

- Foi sem querer, cara. – o outro gritou. Definitivamente ele nunca tinha entrado numa igreja.

Marlene revirou os olhos dando no namorado um grande beliscão no braço e puxando-o correndo pela a lateral da igreja.

- Desculpe o atraso, você sabe como é o Sirius em frente ao espelho. – Lene sussurrou a noiva que sorriu, logo sendo repreendida pelo padre que estava apenas tentando acabar o casamento antes das bodas de ouro.

- Hu-hu.

- Prossiga excelência.

- Eu, Lily Elizabeth Evans, aceito de bom grado James Potter...

- Eu, James Potter, aceito de bom grado Lily Elizabeth Evans...

_- ...para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, _

**- ...para amá-la e respeitá-la, **

_- ...na alegria e na tristeza... _

**- ...na alegria e na tristeza... **

_- ...na saúde e na doença... _

**- ...na saúde e na doença... **

_- ...na riqueza e na pobreza... _

**- ...na riqueza e na pobreza... **

_- ...por toda a minha vida... _

**- ...por toda a minha vida... e além dela também... **

_**- ...até que a morte nos separe **_– o casal falou em uma única voz, como se naquele momento houvessem acabado de se fundir. Agora eles eram um só.

- Pelos poderes a mim investidos, eu os declaro marido e... – James não conseguiu esperar e enlaçou a ruiva num caloroso beijo. – Ainda não senhor Potter. Eu os declaro... – dessa vez foi a ruiva, que ansiando mais uma vez o beijo do rapaz agarrou-lhe o colarinho da camisa. – Por favor, deixe-me fazer meu trabalho... Eu os declaro marido e mulher... – o padre olhou atônito o jovem casal. – Andem, agora sim, pode beijar a moça, rapaz.

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem James agarrou a mulher num caloroso beijo. Ainda no calor do momento Lily entrelaçou as pernas em volta do marido, ali mesmo, na igreja. Sem querer parar com o momento ela e James foram a tropeços e solavancos para a porta da igreja, sendo finalmente saldados com uma chuva de bolhas de sabão. "Arroz é muito perigoso, pode furar o olho de alguém" a ruiva dissera para a organizadora do casamento.

-Lily! – Lene ainda conseguiu gritar antes da amiga entrar no carro. – O buquê!

Num sorriso cúmplice a ruiva jogou o buquê nas mãos da loira. – Esse é todo seu.

James piscou a Sirius, atônito com a possibilidade, mas deixou-se dar outra piscada ao mais novo casado do pedaço.

- Você acha que vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai James, já viu previsão de noiva não dar certo? – a ruiva sorriu com um beijo no marido. – O que acha de champanhe senhor Potter?

- Me parece bastante agradável senhora Potter... – ele pulou em cima da mulher dentro da limusine fazendo suas mãos explorarem cada fenda do vestido branco...

- James...

- Lily. – ele gemeu.

- James. – ela falou mais séria. 

- Lily. – ele brincou.

- Você viu o Remo? – assustado com a pergunta numa hora tão... inapropriada, James caiu de costas no chão da limusine.

- Eu não ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi.

- Não seja bobo, eu estou preocupada, ele saiu antes do casamento acabar...

- E você não notou que a Dorcas também...

- Dorcas? Que Dorcas? Oh meu Deus, Dorca Meadowes!? Onde... Como eles...

- Segredos de marotos. – ele disse calando-a com um beijo.

- James? – ela chamou mais uma vez.

- Sim,Llily? – ele falou paciente.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada? Porquê?

Ela o beijou, devagar e apaixonadamente. – Por não esquecer o nosso amor...

Ela a entrelaçou nos braços e continuou, mais um dos muitos intermináveis beijos apaixonados que viriam a partir daquele momento.

------------------THE END------------------

N/B: Não ficou fofo? Cara, eu amooooo Sirius. E amei aquela parte do buque.  
Eu quero um maroto pra mim!! T.T  
Maaas tudo bem. Eu amei betar a sua fic, Mel. Amei mesmo. Você é o máximo! ;)  
Hehehehehehe e vocês não podem culpá-la por toda a demora... quase uma semana disso foi minha culpa... foi mal. BJuss pra todos.

N/A: obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic até aqui, e desculpa a demora, mas eu não sabia como escrever o final, bloquei total, então hoje bateu aquela saudade e aqui estou eu. Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham apreciado tanto quanto eu. Obrigado pelos comentarios e pelo apoio.

Bjak

Amo todos vocês

Não me matem pela demora certo?

Bjus

Acho que vou chorar...

Não! Acho melhor mandar mil e um beijos!

Conto com vocês nas minhas outras fics!

Obrigado mais uma vez a quem comentou.


End file.
